Escondido entre rosas
by Enildark
Summary: Para Jade las rosas eran la representación perfecta de la belleza, la delicadeza y la simplicidad. Y siempre creyó eso hasta que conoció a Lysandro… Entonces supo lo que era el amor y lo disfruto como a la fragancia de una rosa. Pero también descubrió que hasta algo tan delicado como una rosa, podía lastimarlo con sus espinas...


**Bien, es la primera ve****z que publico algo en Fan fiction xD la razon es que no le entiendo, asi que siempre subia cosas a amor yaoi, pero amor yaoi a decaido mucho y solo en fan fiction hay categoria para CDM o en ingles bien conocido como Amour sucre ^^**

**Bueno este es mi primer fic Yaoi de esta pareja tan poco usual Lysandro y Jade, si es una locura lo se pero! la curiosidad mato al gato y termino gustandome la pareja, hace unos dias subi un dibujo que hice de ellos y a muchas chicas les agrado asi que decidi escribir este fic ^^.**

**Es una historia AU, completamente alternativa, no tiene nada, nada que ver con el mundo de Amour sucre, use algunos personajes que por cierto no me pertenecen si no a Chinomiko ^^.**

**Amm es one-shot asi que solo veran esto xD es muy, largo - 49 pags- asi que espero lo disfruten -3- ahh perdonen cualquier falta de ortografia! sin mas que decir a darle! x3**

* * *

Era un día soleado mas en Inglaterra, con el ascenso de la Reina Victoria al trono la llamada época victoriana se alzo por todo el reino unido, los tiempos cambiaron y el desarrollo fue notable en los primeros años, sin embargo aun con el esplendor de aquella era, el lado turbio de aquel paraíso acechaba donde las personas no eran capaces de ver.

Para quienes tenían un buen apellido y una buena posición aquellos años eran gloriosos, pero para un niño de apenas siete años la gloria no estaba ni en la posición ni en el dinero, Jade ese era su nombre, pertenecía a una buena familia con un titulo y allegada a la realeza, su familia era respetada y en su familia todos tenían algo de que regocijarse, pero Jade ya no lo tenia, su madre y su padre habían muerto de una extraña enfermedad, sin embargo esta no era una sorpresa, de hecho era como una maldición en su familia, su abuelo la había tenido, después su madre y su padre y ahora posiblemente él la tendría.

Ahora era huérfano pero a diferencia de otros niños de esa época él no estaba desamparado, su abuela quien era la cabeza de la familia le había dado una gran mansión y dinero suficiente para vivir toda su vida sin ninguna dificultad,solo había un problema, él aun era solo un niño así que en lo que cumplía su mayoría de edad tendría que estar bajo el cuidado de su Tía, quien debería de encargarse de que este no sufriera el mismo destino que sus progenitores y muriera prematuramente.

Tal como se había indicado Jade en compañía de una institutriz fue llevado hasta la propiedad que algún día seria completamente suya…

-Ya llegamos Jade – hablo la mujer que lo llevaba tomado de la mano – esta es tu casa de ahora en adelante, es bonito ¿verdad? – interrogo la mujer tratando de ver alguna respuesta en él menor, pero este ni siquiera levantaba la mirada, la pelirroja suspiro y con delicadeza se hinco frente a este cuidando que su delicado vestido no se ensuciara –Jade… aquí estarás mejor, él doctor te dijo que en un ambiente retirado de la ciudad la enfermedad no iba a afectarte.

Ante aquellas palabras el menor levanto su rostro suavemente y miro desde la cima donde estaban el lugar, sus ojos verdes admiraron todo, había una gran casa, pero lo que mas llamo su atención fueron los enormes jardines de flores que había, sobre todo las rosas de colores variados, era tan grande, nada parecido a los jardines de Té de la ciudad.

-Verdad que es bonito – comento de nuevo la pelirroja poniéndose de nuevo de pie.

-Si…- susurro mirando con curiosidad el lugar mientras el viento removía suavemente sus cabellos verdes, haciendo que sujetara el gorro que cubría su cabeza, para que el viento no se lo llevara.

-Entonces vamos, tu tía y tu prima Nina deben haber llegado ya– Apreciso la mujer, tomando la manita del menor continuando el camino hacia la mansión- tu tía se encargara de cuidar de ti.

Ante las palabras Jade no dijo nada y continuaron caminando, el camino poco a poco se volvía mas corto y la casa mas grande, cuando cruzaron la reja pudieron ver lo extenso que era el lugar, Jade en ese momento pensó si realmente aquella casa enorme era solo de él y al mismo tiempo pensaba que podría perderse en cualquier momento, pero lo que mas captaba su atención eran las hermosas rosas del jardín, eran simplemente perfectas.

-Uff… al fin llegamos – expreso la mujer con tono cansado deteniéndose al estar frente a la puerta de la casa, entonces Jade reacciono y levantando su rostro contemplo la enorme puerta que estaba delante de ellos – llamemos a la puerta Jade – comento esta al momento que halaba de una cadena que toco delicadamente las campanas dentro de la casa.

El sonido resonó con suavidad pero agudamente en el viento, entonces la puerta se abrió y de esta salio un hombre mayor, vistiendo elegantemente las ropas del servicio, notablemente era el mayordomo.

-Buen día señorita, ¿En que puedo ayudarla? –Hablo este educadamente manteniendo su porte educado y servicial.

-Ah, buen día - Saludo la pelirroja educadamente mirando al susodicho – Vengo en nombre de Madame Amoris para ubicar a su nieto en su nuevo hogar…

Así la pelirroja empezó a hablar con el mayordomo soltando un momento la mano de Jade para sacar la carta con la orden de la abuela de este, en ese momento Jade seguía mirando encantado las rosas y las flores que había en los jardines, entonces cuando su mano fue liberada este se alejo sin dudarlo yendo a ver mas de cerca las flores, en un parpadeo se había alejado lo suficiente como para no ver la entrada de la casa, su curiosidad le llevo hasta la parte mas profunda del jardín, conforme mas avanzaba las rosas eran mas bellas, entonces se detuvo y contemplo algunas de estas tocándolas como si fueran el mas frágil de los cristales, las flores siempre le habían maravillado, le recordaban a su madre todo el tiempo.

-Que bonitas…- susurro maravillado admirando las rosas, cuando al dar un paso sintió que había pateado algo- Eh…- mascullo mirando de inmediato hacia el suelo, entonces ahí vio un libro, se inclino y lo tomo admirando este, era de color negro con letras de color verde en la portada, era parecido a un diario solo que este lucia un poco maltratado.

Jade miro este con curiosidad y después miro alrededor, buscando si podría haber alguien cerca pero no había nadie, entonces volvió su atención al libro y con curiosidad abrió este mirando la primera página leyendo en susurro el nombre escrito en la página -Lysandro…

-¿Que haces con mi libro?- se escucho aquella voz de improviso, en un tono frió y algo molesto.

-¡Eh!…- expreso Jade dando un brinco del susto que le había provocado la aparición repentina de aquel chico, por inercia se giro a verle sin decir nada, solo le miro analizándolo detenidamente.

Este era alto a comparación de el, pero no para ser un adulto, su cabello de un color claro, parecía blanco pero había tonalidades mas oscuras enfrente, su piel era notablemente clara pero parecía bronceada por el sol, Jade visualizo a este desde sus ropas hasta su apariencia, pero cuando este finalmente se acerco lo suficiente pudo ver bien su rostro.

-¿Estas escuchándome? – interrogo este llamando la atención del mas pequeño con notable impaciencia.

-Eh… ah – mascullo Jade reaccionando – Es… tuyo, ¿tu eres Lysandro? – interrogo Jade aun un poco conmocionado.

-Si, yo soy Lysandro, ¿Podridas darme mi libro por favor? – pidió este en un tono mas calmado pero al mismo tiempo frió.

-Eh, si – respondió Jade extendiéndole el libro, el cual de inmediato él mas grande tomo.

-¿Lo leíste? – interrogo de inmediato Lysandro mirando con severidad a Jade.

-No… solo leí el nombre… - musito mientras miraba a este, admiro mejor su rostro ahora que estaba cerca, lo que llamo la atención de el rápidamente fueron sus ojos uno era color miel y el otro verde casi como el color de ojos de los suyos – P-pero para saber de quien era, lo juro – agrego rápidamente al sentir aquella mirada tan pesada y acusadora.

-Esta bien, siento haberte asustado – hablo Lysandro dando un suspiro – es que lo había perdido y estaba buscándolo por todas partes – agrego mirando a este – perdona no me he presentado de la manera correcta, Mi nombre es Lysandro y soy el jardinero- se presento inclinándose cortésmente ante el menor- ¿Tu eres?

-Ah… mi nombre es…

-¡Jade!- grito la pelirroja institutriz llegando a donde Jade y Lysandro estaban – donde te metes niño, ¡me diste un susto de muerte! – Regaño esta ligeramente – ¡vamos tu tía ya esta esperando a verte no te distraigas!- agrego tomando a este de la mano jalándolo de regreso.

Así entre regaños y reprimendas la institutriz se llevo a Jade, aun mientras era jalado el menor miro de reojo a donde estaba Lysandro quien suavemente meneo su mano para despedirse de él, jade se sonrió suavemente y continuo su camino junto a la institutriz hasta entrar a la mansión.

Entonces Jade admiro la que ahora era su casa y como ya había visto esta era demasiado grande, la estancia tenia el tamaño suficiente para que él pudiera jugar al escondite, pero eso apenas era el principio de la casa, continuaron el camino pasando un largo corredor mientras las miradas de algunos sirvientes se posaban en el para después dedicarle una sutil reverencia, en son de respeto.

Jade noto aquello y realmente estaba acostumbrado así que no le presto atención, prefirió sumirse en su mente pensando en Lysandro, este era él jardinero así que eso quería decir que quien plantaba aquellas hermosas rosas que había visto, aquello a Jade lo emociono de sobremanera pues estaba seguro de que él y Lysandro se llevarían muy bien, ansiaba ya terminar con las presentaciones para volver al jardín y seguir conociendo al de ojos bicolor.

Por primera vez tenia ganas de hacer algo que no fuera lamentarse de sus padres, pero entonces los pasos de él y la institutriz se detuvieron y sus ojos miraron a la mujer que había causado que se detuvieran.

-Buen día Señorita Amber – hablo la institutriz inclinándose educadamente mientras que Jade simplemente le miro sin expresión alguna tratando de encontrarle algún parentesco a la mujer delante de el con su madre.

El no conocía a su tía, de hecho aquella era la primera vez que se conocerían, era extraño pero por alguna razón su madre y su tía se habían odiado en algún momento en el pasado tanto que para sus padres ella no figuraba dentro de la familia, Jade entonces sabiendo todo aquello miro a la mujer con detenimiento esperando que esta se pareciera a su madre aunque fuera un poco, sin embargo no era ni acercado el parecido era completamente distinta, era rubia y sus ojos eran de color verde pero había algo en ellos que le causaban escalofríos.

-Jade cariño, ella es tu tía – presento la pelirroja soltando su mano para que se acercara a este.

-Jade – hablo la rubia mientras se inclinaba suavemente delante del menor, mirándole con una sonrisa tan falsa que hasta una muñeca se vería mas expresiva a lado de ella- bienvenido a casa, je eres todo un caballerito – murmuro esta mientras tomaba su rostro admirando su aspecto.

-Hola…-saludo el peliverde quedadamente desviando la mirada debido a lo incomodo que se sentía delante de la rubia.

-Eres… - musito Amber sin dejar de verlo – te pareces tanto a tu padre – susurro esta mientras tomaba las manos de este suavemente mirando sus ojos, aquellos ojos tan verdes y llenos de vida.

-Gracias… señorita – agradeció Jade haciendo una sutil reverencia ante esta, las palabras de su boca salían de manera tan forzada que se sentía cansado.

-No me digas señorita, dime tía, después de todo lo soy – Hablo Amber mientras se ponía de pie nuevamente mirando al menor desde su lugar.

-Eh, si… Tía – murmuro el ojiverde ladeando el rostro hacia la ventana, no quería verla, la mirada de aquella mujer se senita incomoda, era como si con esta le dijera que no quería que estuviera ahí, pero aquello era apenas el principio, de inmediato una voz chillona y melosa rompió con el silencio.

-¡Mami! – Se escucho una voz femenina y melosa – Cuando vas a llevarme a pasear en… - se callo en seco al ver la escena frente a ella – ¿¡Mami quien es ese niño!? – interrogo recelosamente acercándose de manera imponente y arrogante mirando con desprecio al de ojos verdes.

Jade entonces miro a la mencionada, también se bella algo mayor a el, pero no mucho, tal vez tendría doce años, su cabello era de un color peculiar, era rubio pero había unos tonos rosados, sus ojos eran de color azul y llevaba un vestido encorsetado en color negro y rosa completamente despampanante.

-Ah, Nina, mi princesa – hablo Amber tomando la mano de la chiquilla gritona- El es tu primo Jade – agrego dedicándole una expresión de complicidad.

-¿Mi primo? – interrogo aun con una expresión arrogante en su rostro, miro rápidamente al menor, analizándolo como si fuera poca cosa para después mirar a su madre – ¿y que hace aquí? – interrogo sin interés en saber la respuesta.

-Princesa – susurro la rubia con un tono entre meloso y actuado – Sabes que esta casa es de tu primo, bueno cuando crezca lo suficiente, pero yo tendré que cuidarlo al igual que a ti.

-¿¡Ah!? – expreso la rubia en son de queja – ¡pero Mami ni siquiera lo conozco! ¡No conviviré con un extraño! – se quejo haciendo un gracioso berrinche.

-Nina ya habíamos hablado de esto… - susurro Amber mirando a esta un poco incrédula mirando de reojo a la institutriz que miraba con mala cara la escenita – habrá tiempo para que se conozcan, además tu primo necesita que lo animen y tu tendrás a alguien con quien jugar, ¿que no te aburrías de estar sola aquí?

-Si… - respondió esta en tono inconforme y reaccionando a la expresión de su madre, sabiendo que si seguía con su berrinche le iría muy mal- pero…¡es un niño!

-Y tu también, así que se buena con el por favor – pidió con una sonrisa falsa mirando de nuevo a la institutriz – Niños jeje…

-Si… son niños – murmuro la institutriz con expresión incrédula y analítica, realmente aquella mujer no le daba confianza, pero ella solo cumplía ordenes.

A partir de ese momento Jade sabia que ahora ese era su hogar y que hasta que fuera un adulto tendría que estar bajo el cuidado de su tía, una completa desconocida y al mismo tiempo convivir con su prima otra completa desconocida, pero mas que convivir y estar bajo el cuidado de alguien, Jade sentía que no era querido ahí.

Después de que la institutriz se fue de la casa Jade quedo a merced de su tía, una mujer fría, arrogante vanidosa y codiciosa, no le importaba nada mas que si misma, Jade en ningún momento se sintió cómodo con ella, pues a veces lo trataba de una forma dulce casi como una madre pero en un parpadeo cambiaba y lo maltrataba, era como si lo odiara, pero esta no se lo decía directamente, claro que para eso estaba su prima, esta notablemente lo odiaba, el de ojos verdes no entendió la razón, pero su prima no se cansaba en ningún momento de demostrarle y decirle cuanto le odiaba.

Pese a que su Tía y Nina lo trataban de la peor manera, no era todo el tiempo ya que mientras Jade estaba con sus profesores privados estas no lo molestaban, y también una vez al mes cuando un subordinado de su abuela iba a verle para ver en que estado se encontraba, ese único día era tratado como un príncipe, su tía le compraba cantidades exorbitantes de ropa y juguetes y le vestía de la manera mas elegante posible, pero en cuanto aquel hombre se iba todo volvía a ser un infierno.

Jade siendo un niño no era capaz de soportar todo aquello, su joven mente no procesaba tanto odio después de haber vivido rodeado de amor en su corta vida, pasaron meses y hasta un par de años para que Jade tuviera valor de pensar en escapar de aquel lugar e irse a donde pudiera respirar de tan nociva convivencia.

Una noche con nueve años este decidió que no iba a soportar mas, esa tarde su prima se había atrevido a romper uno de los retratos que tenia de sus padres, pero eso no había sido lo peor, lo peor había sido que cuando jade fue con su tía a contar lo sucedido, esta en lugar de ayudarlo tomo los restos de la imagen y los tiro al fuego de la chimenea de la estancia, ante sus ojos.

Aquello había terminado con su intento por acostumbrarse, en medio de la noche tomo una maleta y metió ahí algunas de sus pertenencias, no fueron muchas pues quería llegar lejos o al menos su inocente y lastimada razón quería eso, cuando termino su maleta se coloco un abrigo y en silencio salio de la habitación que ocupaba en la mansión, para su suerte esta estaba demasiado alejada de la de su tía y su prima, así que no tuvo problemas, se escabullo en la oscuridad por cada corredor, hasta llegar a la puerta trasera, sabia que si abría la puerta de enfrente el mayordomo o algún empleado se enteraría y eso solo le traería problemas.

Siguiendo su plan finalmente salio de la casa y tras cerrar la puerta trasera de la mansión se encontró en el jardín donde se solía tomar el té, suspiro al ver este y miro con nostalgia la imagen que la noche le regalaba.

Había luna llena y el jardín estaba iluminado completamente por la luz de esta, las flores parecían brillar entre aquella luz sobresaltándose de manera casi mágica, los sonidos de la noche eran el toque perfecto, era como si hubiera una especie de melodía silenciosa en la cual hasta el viento participaba.

-Hum… - musito encogiéndose de hombros, camino un poco por el jardín mirando cada detalle de aquel mágico regalo de la noche, una parte de el quería irse sin mirar atrás pero la otra no quería dejar aquel bello momento, además ese lugar era suyo, no podía dejarlo en manos de su tía y su prima quienes no eran capaces de valorar algo que no fuera dinero.

-Ah… Mamá… Papá no se que hacer – susurro en un sollozo, no podía mas con todas esas emociones, eran demasiado para su edad, se sentó en el pasto dejando su maleta de lado mientras abrazaba sus rodillas, escondiendo su rostro entre estas y sollozo hasta que su sollozo se convirtió en un suave llanto en medio de la noche.

Todo el tiempo durante aquellos dos largos años había estado conteniendo sus deseos de romper en llanto delante de las crueles vivencias que pasaba, pero su padre le había enseñado que los hombres no lloraban, los hombres debían ser fuertes ante cualquier situación.

Ahora se sentía peor, sufría por lo que vivía a causa de su tía y prima y ahora lloraba desconsoladamente incumpliendo una de las enseñanzas de su padre, ¿podía ser peor?

-¿Joven Jade? – llamo una voz familiar al pequeño peliverde, pero este ni se movió de la posición en la que estaba, en ese momento se hizo presente una luz mas luminosa y a la vez tenue brillo en medio de el mágico paisaje del jardín, se trataba de Lysandro, quien tras escuchar los sollozos de Jade se había aventurado a averiguar que pasaba.

Lysandro miro al menor y espero alguna respuesta, pero este no se movió en ningún momento, siguió ocultando su rostro mientras dejaba escapar suaves sollozos, el de ojos bicolor le miro por unos segundos y después noto que había una maleta a lado del menor, Lysandro entrecerró la mirada y miro alrededor, se acerco en silencio a este y se sentó a su lado dejando la linterna que llevaba a un lado de ellos, mientras miraba al peliverde.

-¿Quiere irse? – interrogo Lysandro en susurro después de algunos minutos de haberse sentado a lado del menor.

-Si…- respondo con voz temblorosa Jade sin moverse de su posición.

-¿Es por su tía y su prima verdad? – volvió a interrogar Lysandro sin dejar de ver a este, ante su pregunta Jade no respondió, en lugar de ello miro de reojo al peliblanco dejando ver sus ojos verdes llorosos y tristes, transmitiéndole como un golpe la tristeza que avía en él.

-Es… tan cansado – susurro Jade incorporándose un poco mirando hacia el frente – pensé que me acostumbraría con el tiempo o que ellas me tratarían mejor conforme me conocieran, pero… todo sigue exactamente igual que hace dos años.

-Si dos años, como pasa el tiempo – susurro Lysandro mirando a la luna – ya había olvidado cuanto tiempo había pasado – agrego sonriéndose un momento, recordar las cosas no era lo suyo a veces.

-Tú, ¿Como es que puedes soportarlas? – Interrogo Jade mirando a este mientras aun algunas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas – ¿como puedes olvidar algo como su llegada y la mía?

-Bueno… a decir verdad algunas veces soy malo recordando algunas cosas, sobre todo las que no son importantes – respondió mientras acercaba una de sus manos al rostro de Jade limpiando sus lagrimas con su pulgar con suma delicadeza- Pero la llegada de usted no puedo olvidarla, después de todo no fui muy educado con usted – agrego, por alguna razón ese suceso lo recordaba perfectamente – ¿como soportarlas?... ellas no se acercan mucho a los jardines, a ellas les gusta ir a la ciudad a vaciar tiendas, personas tan materiales jamás se conformarían con la belleza de las flores.

-Lysandro…- susurro Jade mirando a este un poco sorprendido por sus palabras, o tal vez por sus gentiles acciones, ciertamente todo el tiempo había deseado pasar tiempo en los jardines, pero la mayor parte del tiempo se centraba tanto en esconderse en la casa por temor a que el mal trato que recibía llegara hasta él en un lugar tan bello – je… dices cosas muy hermosas.

-Me halaga joven Jade – sonrió Lysandro mas que nada al ver al menor sonreír.

-Lysandro… ¿podrías hablarme de un modo menos formal? – pidió el ojiverde de improviso provocando que Lysandro se sorprendiera al momento.

-No creo que sea correcto… no puedo tener tales confianzas con usted, mas por que es el verdadero dueño de esta casa – agrego con seriedad en su rostro – por eso mismo no entiendo por que la maleta que usted lleva y en medio de la noche, ¿trataba de huir?

-Si… - respondió Jade suspirando- ya no soporto tanta crueldad…odio no poder alzar la voz cuando tengo oportunidad, mientras sea un niño estaré atado de pies y manos – agrego mirando al de ojos bicolor – a mi no me importa eso Lysandro, si yo puedo llamarte por tu nombre quiero que tu también lo hagas, por favor… se siente tan frió que todos me hablen con tanta cortesía, siento que me ven como mi tía y Nina...

-No diga tales cosas… usted es aun mas gentil que su tía y la señorita Nina- soltó Lysandro sin pensar sus palabras ni un segundo – si lo hace sentir mejor lo llamare… bueno te tratare de tu, pero… no quiero ver que quieras dejar atrás lo que es tuyo, esta mansión, la propiedad entera y quienes trabajamos en ella estamos para servirte, recuerda que tu tía y la señorita Nina no estarán aquí para siempre, cuando tu seas mayor tomaras el control de este lugar… Jade.

-Je…- sonrió el de ojos verdes al escuchar las palabras de Lysandro, tenia razón, la mansión y todo lo que había en ella era suyo si se iba dejaría que su tía y Nina se apoderaran de ello y no solo eso, conociendo a su tía sabia que si se iba esta le haría quedar mal ante su abuela y se vería como un completo mal agradecido- tienes razón Lysandro… tengo que soportarlo un tiempo mas… nueve años… pero son demasiados- susurro suspirando de solo pensarlo, nueve años, era demasiado tiempo.

-Esta bien… Jade yo te haré compañía – respondió el peliblanco al escuchar al menor – no estas solo en este lugar, de ahora en adelante siempre que necesites que alguien te escuche yo estaré en este lugar para hacerte compañía y escucharte.

-Lysandro…- susurro Jade sonrojándose tenuemente, aquellas palabras eran tan halagadoras para el y al mismo tiempo le reconfortaban, pero había algo mas, un cosquilleo parecido a mariposas revoloteando en el viento, ese cosquilleo peculiar que causaba que su rostro se calentara- G-gracias…- susurro mirando a este con aquella dulce sonrisa y el rubor en sus mejillas, no había ninguna otra palabra que pudiera decir en ese momento, prácticamente sus pensamientos se amontonaron en su cabeza junto a sus emociones.

-No tiene… no tienes nada que agradecer Jade – susurro Lysandro mirando aquella expresión en su rostro, aquella sonrisa tan dulce y tan inocente, lo hipnotizo por unos momentos, desde el día que este había llegado no le había puesto la suficiente atención, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que este de verdad era muy adorable y su aspecto era delicado, tan delicado como una flor, una que debía ser protegida para nunca dejar de ser hermosa.

-¿Lysandro? – llamo Jade mirando con curiosidad a Lysandro, pues este se había quedado al parecer petrificado, tanto que parecía ya no escucharlo – ¿Lysandro? – volvió a llamarlo colocando su manita sobre la mano del mayor.

-¡Eh! – se sobresalto el mayor reaccionando de inmediato, por alguna razón su corazón se había sobresaltado al sentir la mano de Jade – estoy bien… lo siento, ¿decías? – interrogo de inmediato mientras sentía la mano del menor sobre la suya, la cual temblaba por la sensación que le causaba, la piel de la mano de Jade era suave como la seda y era entendible el peliverde era un noble y por tal no debía exponerse a trabajos complicados.

-No, nada Lysandro – susurro Jade mientras miraba hacia la mano de Lysandro, acaricio esta por un momento y sintió una sensación que nunca había sentido antes – Lysandro… tus manos están, raposas…- murmuro tomando la mano de este con las suyas, toco su palma y después la llevo a su rostro sintiendo aquella sensación, la palma de su mano y sus dedos era rasposa, a diferencia de la de el que era suave, después la miro fijamente y este tenia golpes en algunos de sus dedos y pinchaduras de los rosales, su expresión fue de asombro, tanto que cuando el de ojos bicolor lo noto alejo su mano rápidamente.

-Lamento que sintieras eso… mis manos ásperas y rasposas no deberían tocar una piel tan suave como la tuya… - susurro Lysandro cerrando sus ojos por un momento para después mirar a este con aparente calma.

-Esta bien… pero no entiendo por que tus manos…

-Creo que deberías volver ya… los guardias ya casi despiertan para dar su ronda y si nos ven bueno… tu tía se pondría histérica.

-¡Es verdad! – expreso Jade levantándose rápidamente, tomo su maleta y miro a Lysandro el cual también se puso de pie – pero… prométeme que mañana podré verte aquí durante mi descanso.

-Aquí estaré Jade, cuidando de las flores de tu jardín como siempre lo haré – respondió Lysandro sonriéndole de manera galante haciendo una suave reverencia hacia este.

-L-Lysandro… dices palabras tan…- mascullo Jade volviendo a ruborizarse – B-bueno nos vemos mañana, ¡buenas noches! – dijo este despidiéndose y corriendo de inmediato de nuevo a la casa.

-Buenas noches, Jade…- susurro Lysandro mirando a este perderse entre los rosales hasta entrar a la mansión de nuevo.

El peliblanco miro perdidamente el camino por donde el peliverde se había perdido, después miro hacia una de sus manos, específicamente la que Jade había tocado y colocado en su mejilla, Lysandro la acerco a su rostro y aspiro suavemente el aroma que había quedado en esta, era el aroma de Jade era un aroma tierno como el de un capullo de rosa a punto de florecer.

El de ojos bicolor se sonrió internamente ante sus pensamientos, pero después negó con la cabeza, tomo su lámpara y en medio de la oscuridad se perdió entre los jardines yendo de regreso a su hogar, mientras se alejaba sintió una mirada sobre el, entonces se giro suavemente y miro a la distancia a Jade el cual lo veía desde la ventana de su habitación, Lysandro se sonrió y levanto su mano en señal de saludo, al instante vio como Jade le devolvió el gesto pero inmediatamente desapareció de su vista.

-Aun le falta florecer – susurro para sin más volver a retomar su camino perdiéndose entre las grandes columnas de rosales blancos.

Así y teniendo solo a la luna como testigo los dos volvieron a sus posiciones, anhelando secretamente que el amanecer llegara para poder continuar su estrecho lazo de amistad.

Pero el estrecho lazo en poco tiempo se fortificaría, desde esa noche los siguientes días para Jade fueron mejores, su tía y prima seguían siendo unas arpías, pero Jade ya no prestaba atención a sus crueles comentarios pues su mente y sus pequeños momentos de calma y alegría eran a lado de Lysandro en los jardines de la mansión.

Pese a que su tía y Nina no se acercaban a los jardines, Jade y Lysandro decidieron que debían esconder un poco su amistad, ya que el de ojos bicolor había tenido algunos problemas con sus compañeros de trabajo, ya que consideraban su "amistad" con Jade una artimaña para obtener beneficios sobre los demás.

Debido a ese problema, los días para reunirse pasaron a ser cuando Lysandro estaba cerca de su casa, atrás oculta entre los jardines donde nadie podría verlos, ahí Jade pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo disponible que tenia, como su tía y Nina no se preocupaban por el no tenían ni la mas ligera sospecha de lo que pasaba.

Pese a que su amistad era un hecho, los pequeños momentos en el día se volvieron insuficientes así que Jade le propuso a Lysandro que se vieran por las noches y aunque el de ojos bicolor se negó rotundamente al principio por considerarlo algo demasiado atrevido, Jade finalmente se salio con la suya pues por alguna razón mas haya de su posición, lograba convencer a Lysandro.

De esa forma su amistad se volvió fuerte, pese a ser un secreto, pero fue un secreto bien guardado y así pasaron los años, años en los cuales ambos compartían mas haya de sus vidas, compartían la pasión en común que tenían, las flores pero en especial las rosas.

A Jade le gustaban las rosas blancas, así que Lysandro dedicaba cuidado especial a las rosas de los jardines, claro sin descuidar las demás flores, y conforme se conocieron mas Jade descubrió que a Lysandro le gustaban especialmente las rosas rojas así que le propuso ayudarle con las rosas rojas, como era de esperarse el de ojos bicolor se negó rotundamente pues no quería que las manos finas de Jade se maltrataran, al final en ese aspecto Jade no pudo convencerlo pero logro una pequeña contribución él peliblanco le empezó a enseñar a cuidar cada una de las flores del jardín principalmente las rosas y para los trabajos que Lysandro no le dejaba hacer, Jade escribía secretamente los procedimientos en un libro el cual resguardaba recelosamente entre sus cosas.

Así la vida de Jade se lleno de color y los años siguieron pasando y como era de esperarse tanto él como Lysandro resintieron el paso de los años hasta que Lysandro cumplió veinticuatro y Jade llego a el tan esperado año en el cual cumpliría su mayoría de edad.

Faltaban pocas semanas, en pocas semanas cumpliría dieciocho años y legalmente seria un adulto, la mansión y el dinero que su abuela le tenia reservado seria para el y mas importante podría dar ordenes… y entre sus ordenes estaba decidir si echaría a su tía y a Nina de su casa.

Realmente Amber y Nina le habían hecho la vida miserable, pero Jade no quería ser cruel, Lysandro siempre le había hecho entender en sus muchas charlas que la venganza nunca debía ser una opción, el rencor en el pecho de jade no se había ido, pero aun no era suficiente para convertirlo en un ser sin corazón o al menos eso pensaba en los últimos días.

Bastaba con ver a su Tía, esta ya no era tan joven como antes, ya tenia arrugas y su belleza era efímera se estaba marchitando, Nina por su lado ahora era una bella señorita, pero su belleza se opacaba ante su despreciable personalidad, Nina era la menos preocupada por lo que pasara con su destino y el de su madre, en cambio Amber se encontraba frustrada todo el tiempo, aun así no cambiaba y seguía gastando la mayor cantidad de dinero posible, como si eso aliviara el estrés de pensar en el destino inevitable que les acechaba.

Jade sentía que tenía una muy difícil decisión entre sus manos y tenia tan poco tiempo para analizar once años de crueles tratos, era complicado por eso quería que Lysandro le ayudara a tomar la mejor de las decisiones.

Era de noche en la mansión, ya todos estaban durmiendo y esa era la hora exacta para que Jade se levantara de su cama para ir a ver a Lysandro, durante años hacia el mismo recorrido todas las noches, salía de su cuarto y caminaba por los oscuros corredores de la mansión, después se escurría por la puerta trasera hasta llegar al jardín del patio trasero, ahí se apresuraba para perderse entre los rosales evadiendo a los guardias y tras una caminata de un par de minutos se detenía para admirar la creación mas perfecta de Lysandro.

Oculto de las miradas curiosas de los demás sirvientes y de las miradas de su tía y Nina había un jardín secreto uno que Lysandro había empezado a crear para Jade desde hacia algunos años, ahí había solo rosas blancas y rojas, ningún color resaltaba mas que el rojo y el blanco, Jade miro con una sonrisa el lugar mientras sostenía firmemente entre sus brazos su libro de apuntes donde podría escribir una historia de cada paso que Lysandro había seguido al momento de convertir ese pedazo de tierra en un jardín hermoso y secreto.

Sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios camino en medio de aquellos rosales sin quitar su vista del frente, en ese momento mas haya de las rosas, la emoción mas fuerte la sentía era al contemplar que la rustica casita de Lysandro estaba cerca, era como si alguien le hiciera cosquillas a propósito, provocando que la sonrisa en sus labios apareciera automáticamente, de verdad que adoraba estar a lado de Lysandro.

Pero entonces detuvo sus pasos a pocos metros de la casa de este y recordó que hacia algunos días el de ojos bicolor estaba actuando extraño, ya no parecía estar tan cerca de el como antes además de que Lysandro no dejaba su libro ni de chiste cerca de el, sabia que este cuidaba su privacidad y el respectaba eso, pues el tenia su propio libro secreto, pero por alguna razón aun cuando Lysandro sabia eso, no dejaba ni de fingido aquel libro cerca de el.

Jade sabia que algo estaba mal, pero por alguna razón no se aventuraba a preguntarle a Lysandro, tal vez por que temía saber la razón, después de todo Lysandro siempre era sincero en lo que decía y pensaba.

-Ahh Lysandro – suspiro Jade para continuar sus pasos, era mejor no pensar mas en eso, volvió a sonreír al ver la entrada de la casa de Lysandro cerca, su corazón se acelero por arte de magia, tanto que Jade a veces sentía esa sensación demasiado pecaminosa.

Sabia que estaba mal y que tal vez solo estaba confundido pues no importaba cuantos años pasaban aquella sensación no dejaba de ser intensa.

Negando con la cabeza trato de dejar de pensar en eso, cruzo un rustico puente de rocas por donde el agua de un rió cercano pasaba, al cruzarlo camino entre grandes arbustos y flores, ya le faltaba poco para llegar a la entrada, solo unos cuantos metros cuando un sonido, un chillido muy familiar para el llamo su atención.

-¡P-pero Lysandro! – Se quejo chillonamente cierta rubia – ¿Por que? ¡Nadie se enteraría!

-Lo siento señorita Nina – hablaba Lysandro con un tono de voz lo mas neutro posible – Yo lo sabría, y además yo no la veo de otra forma que no sea como familiar del joven Jade.

-Aww pero… ¡Lysandro! – se quejo esta nuevamente golpeando el suelo suavemente con el bacón de su zapato.

Lysandro se encontraba enfrente de su casa con Nina quien estaba colgada del cuello del mayor, esta buscaba por todos los medios lograr algo de las atenciones de Lysandro, pero el peliblanco siempre la alejaba lo mas delicado posible, tratando de no ser irrespetuoso.

-Por favor retirase, esta no es una hora apropiada para una señorita, si su madre se entera…

-¡Mi madre no se enterara! – se quejo Nina con enfado en su voz, ante aquella reacción Lysandro le miro seriamente, parecía neutro pero sus ojos reflejaban frialdad – perdón… es que me gustas tanto Lysandro… eres un hombre muy apuesto… ¿que no te parezco atractiva? – interrogo Nina mirando a este de una forma insinuante.

-Lo es señorita Nina… y agradezco su halago pero usted merece a alguien de mejor clase – respondió Lysandro alejándose de esta sutilmente mirándola sin expresión aparente – por favor regrese a casa.

-¡No! – respondió caprichosamente la rubia, estaba notablemente enojada, pues estaba siendo rechazada, de una manera sutil pero al final rechazada.

Jade por su lado miraba la escena con asombro y al mismo tiempo… enojo, ¿Por qué Nina había llegado hasta ahí? Y mejor aun ¿Desde cuando? Se notaba claramente por la expresión de Lysandro que aquella no era la primera vez que Nina iba hasta ahí.

En ese momento las preguntas se agolparon en la cabeza de Jade mientras el rencor que había en su pecho hacia Nina oprimía su corazón, estaba furioso, furioso al ver como aquella rubia caprichosa se colgaba de aquella forma tan descarada de un caballero como Lysandro, comportándose como alguien indigno, pero…¿Realmente ese era el problema?... Jade no sabia, pero si reacciono a sus impulsos, completamente molesto tomo una roca que había en el suelo, el tamaño ni siquiera lo reviso, simplemente la tomo y con todas sus fuerzas la lanzo hacia su prima.

-¡Ahh! – Se escucho el chillido de Nina y como si una alarma en su cabeza se hubiera accionado Jade se escondió entre los arbustos lo mas rápido que pudo- ¿¡Quien lanzo eso!? – interrogo Nina al aire mirando a todos lados.

-Deben ser los guardias, rápido regrese a su habitación – apresuro Lysandro a esta aprovechando aquello para hacer que esta se fuera, aunque sabia que no se trataba de ningún guardia.

-¡Esta bien! – Expreso dándose la espalda empezando a irse – ¡pero regresare Lysandro! – soltó mirándolo por un momento para después salir corriendo de ahí, pasando a lado de los arbustos donde Jade estaba pero sin siquiera notarlo.

Jade miro como su prima se perdía en la oscuridad saliendo del jardín sin siquiera preocuparse por como maltrataba los rosales, aquello hizo que le hirviera la sangre, aquel enojo era fuerte, ¿Acaso eran celos?

-Jade sal de ahí… se que fuiste tu – hablo el peliblanco al aire esperando con los brazos cruzados a que Jade saliera de donde estaba.

Cuando el peliverde escucho su nombre se sobresalto un poco, el tono de Lysandro era serio y frió, estaba seguro de que sabia que el había provocado aquello y sabia que no iba a poder mentirle, si había algo que a Lysandro no le gustaba era las mentiras y mas cuando el sabia la verdad y peor aun haber hecho contra Nina, esta podría ser el ser mas despreciable del mundo, pero seguía siendo una dama la cual merecía respeto.

Con lentitud y con una expresión frustrada y nerviosa se levanto de donde estaba y tomando su libro se aproximo hasta donde el peliblando estaba sin decir nada, cuando finalmente estuvo delante de el fue incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos, pues sabia que lo que había hecho no había estado bien.

-Jade… lo que hiciste… pudiste haber lastimado a tu prima – soltó Lysandro al ver que este no decía nada – ¿en que estabas pensando?

-¿Así que ahora te preocupa lo que le pase a Nina? – interrogo Jade sin responder a la pregunta que el de ojos bicolor ya le había hecho.

-No es eso Jade… pero no entiendo por que hiciste eso – Hablo Lysandro aun mirando fríamente a jade.

-¿Y por que no mejor me dices desde cuando Nina a estado viniendo aquí? – Interrogo Jade levantando la mirada, observando fijamente los ojos de Lysandro – por que por lo que decía no parecía ser la primera vez…

-Jade… no te quería decir nada por el respeto que tu prima merece – respondió Lysandro tratando de hacer entender a Jade.

-¡Aun así! – Gruño este dándole la espalda – siempre nos habíamos contado todo Lysandro… ¡tenemos nuestros secretos pero algo como lo de Nina es importante de mencionar!

-Lo se Jade – respondió Lysandro dando un suspiro- no te lo dije por que lo había olvidado…

-¿¡Olvidado algo como esto!?- grito Jade irritado girándose a ver a este de nuevo – no me salgas con eso, yo se que no es que se te haya olvidado, ¡dime la verdad Lysandro! – exigió sintiéndose fuera de si, aquel modo de reaccionar no era de el.

-Es la verdad… Jade por que te pones así – murmuro Lysandro desviando la mirada, mala señal.

-¡Mientes! – Sentencio el peliverde lanzando su libro al suelo para acercarse hasta Lysandro y tomarle del rostro para hacer que le mirara directamente – Ya dime la verdad, ¿que pasa Lysandro? Hace varios días que actúas de una forma extraña- agrego Jade controlando su tono de voz pero sin dejar de mirar a este, pero Lysandro desvió el rostro para evitar mirarle a los ojos, ante aquello Jade le soleo y suspiro – No confiar en mi, ¿Es eso verdad?

-No, no es eso Jade…- respondió Lysandro acercándose al menor colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de este para hacerlo que se girara encarándose nuevamente.

-Entonces, ¿que pasa? – interrogo de nuevo Jade mirando a Lysandro, su mirada era una gama de emociones estaba molesto, triste y deseoso de saber que pasaba –dímelo… si no me dices voy a pensar lo peor Lysandro, tu nunca me habías mentido pero justo ahora acabas de hacerlo…

Ante aquellas palabras Lysandro se quedo en silencio, soltó a jade quien miro aquello con extrañeza y preocupación, no entendía que pasaba Lysandro jamás se había comportado de esa forma, a veces se metía en su mundo, mas cuando se ponía a escribir en su libro de apuntes, pero en esos momentos el de ojos verdes lo desconocía.

-¡Lysandro responde! – exigió Jade sintiéndose completamente impaciente, quería saber que pasaba, pero el peliblanco no quería hablar, el de cabello verde soltó un suspiro profundo, se inclino y levando su libro, el cual había arrojado hacia unos minutos– si no quieres decírmelo esta bien pero…- mascullo pensando un momento lo que iba a decir mientras miraba como este le daba la espalda– si esto es Ali… será mejor que no sigamos hablando – finalizo Jade soltando aquellas las palabras que habían salido de su boca, impulsivamente se giro en sus talones y se dispuso a irse lo mas rápido que pudo, sintió un gran vacío cuando se alejo lo suficiente para ver los rosales señal de que se alejaba de la casa de Lysandro.

Entonces sintió que algo se acercaba a gran velocidad e instintivamente una parte de él le hizo empezó a correr, aumentaba la velocidad conforme sentía mas esa sensación de que algo le pisaban los talones, una parte de el no querría ser alcanzado pero la sensación de ansiedad de sentirse perseguido lo paralizo en cierto punto y cuando bajo su velocidad sintió que le tomaron con cierta fuerza y al mismo tiempo desesperación del brazo, Jade quiso gritar por alguna razón, pero no pudo hacerlo pues los brazos que le atraparon eran los de Lysandro quien al notar las expresiones faciales de Jade amenazando con gritar se pego a sus labios tan rápidamente que el grito de Jade se ahogo en un quejido y la expresión en su rostro reflejo la impresión.

Aquello era un beso, un beso desesperado, al principio los labios de ninguno de los dos se movieron, era como si trataran de convencerse de que ese contacto, esa sensación que recorría sus cuerpos fuera real, tras unos segundos quien movió sus labios fue Lysandro, aflojo su agarre desesperado a uno mas suave, moviendo sus manos estratégicamente hasta la cintura de Jade, acercándolo con suavidad hacia su cuerpo.

Jade por su parte estaba contrariado, sorprendido y completamente ruborizado, su cuerpo estaba tenso pues había un escalofrió que recorría toda su espina dorsal, cuando los labios de Lysandro se movieron sobre los suyos pudo escuchar de inmediato en su cabeza su pulso agitándose a gran velocidad desde su corazón, aquello era real su cuerpo se lo decía.

Poco a poco el beso que Lysandro había iniciado estrepitosamente fue correspondido, Jade se relajo y cerro los ojos rodeando con suavidad la espalda del peliblanco, moviendo sus labios con torpeza, Lysandro era un tanto mas alto que el, así que prácticamente el peliblanco lo estaba cargando, pero eso hacia mas especial aquel momento, ese beso, su primer beso, un beso inocente, una nueva sensación peculiar que venia desde los labios pero que se lograba transmitir por todo su cuerpo, los labios de otra persona que le transmitía esa sensación era sencillamente perfecto, hermoso.

Pero al igual que la vida de cualquier flor pronto aquel momento tuvo que llegar a su fin, el oxigeno fue necesario y tuvieron que separarse, en ese momento se miraron con todas las emociones grabadas en sus rostros, eran tantas y por ende difíciles de explicar, se miraron hasta que finalmente Lysandro soltó al menor y le dio la espalda llevando una mano hacia su nuca de manera nerviosa y frustrada.

-Lo siento… fue demasiado atrevido de mi parte Jade- expreso Lysandro aun buscando las palabras correctas para justificar su conducta- Yo… - pero no pudo decir palabra, pues apenas y se giro cuando Jade corrió hacia el y prácticamente se colgó de su cuello para besarle apasionadamente.

No es que Jade fuera un experto besando, pero buscaba los labios de Lysandro con la pasión suficiente para provocar de nuevo al de ojos bicolor quien no pudo resistirse, aunque al principio pareció sorprendido en un parpadeo estaba cargando de nuevo a Jade mientras este abrazaba su cuello, continuando besándose apasionadamente, explorándose a si mismos mas haya de los labios.

Continuaron así, sin detenerse más que para respirar, no fue necesario decirse nada, sus miradas se transmitían las suficientes palabras para saber que aquello era mutuo, no querían romper el momento con explicaciones…

-Esto es perfecto – susurraba Jade mientras recibía un beso suave en su frente, el y Lysandro ahora estaban recostados sobre el pasto del jardín a lado de los rosales, admirando el cielo estrellado de aquella hermosa noche, los dos yacían juntos mientras Lysandro le abrazaba de manera cariñosa contra su pecho.

-Si – susurro Lysandro cerrando sus ojos con una sonrisa en sus labios- aunque… aun pienso que estoy siendo demasiado atrevido.

-Jajaja ¿jamás dejaras de ser tan formal? – Interrogo el de ojos Verdes mientras posaba una mano sobre la mejilla de este – esta bien Lysandro, me alegro de que esto haya pasado, aunque aun no entiendo… por que tu actitud los ultimas días, ¿era por Nina?

-Hum… en parte – respondió este tomando la mano de Jade para besarla con delicadeza – lo que pasa es que… todo el tiempo dentro de mi sentía algol una emoción que no podía controlar cada vez que te veía, algunas veces solo me ponía a escribir en mi libro y sin darme cuenta escribía poemas todos con palabras que me recordaban a ti…- confeso mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban suavemente, sintiéndose un poco tonto por aquella reacciona tan oportuna de su cuerpo- Y… estas a pocos días de ser mayor y que tengas el control de este lugar, y yo… no se sentí que las cosas cambiarían pues, la atención de todos iba a estar sobre ti y yo siendo lo que soy, no estoy a tu nivel… - agrego mirando a este de frente -esos pensamientos me tenían frustrado y además hace algunas noches la señorita Nina empezó a venir a buscarme… y no sabia que hacer… no querría decirte por que Temis que pensaras que estaba mintiendo para deshonrar a tu familia… - explico suspirando al finalizar.

-Hay Lysandro… - susurro Jade tomando el rostro de este con ambas manos para mirarle a los ojos – no debes pensar algo así, de hecho el día que yo tenga el control de esta casa las cosas van a cambiar – le explico dedicándole una sonrisa- y de Nina y mi Tai…

-¿Aun piensas en echarlas de aquí? – pregunto Lysandro estando al tanto de la situación.

-Si… pero realmente por lo que vi esta noche estad a un paso de que decida echarlas – murmuro ladeando el rostro recordando con enojo lo que había presenciado.

-Tranquilo Jade, recuerda que no debes guardar rencor, aunque admito que en tu lugar no cabria que decidir…-expreso Lysandro analizando bien la situación.

-Si mi tía luce muy frustrada en los últimos días… tal vez por que piensa que no dudare en ningún momento echarles de mi casa- musito Jade pensativo – lo que es seguro es que no las quiero en el mismo techo que yo pero al mismo tiempo no puedo ser tan cruel.

-¿Y entonces que harás?- interrogo Lysandro interesado.

-No lo se, tengo varias ideas en mente, pero aun no decido ninguna – respondió Jade mirando al mayor – lo que sea, espero poder encontrar una solución pronto.

-La encontraras y se que será la correcta, eres la persona mas noble que conozco – hablo Lysandro mientras tomaba a este delicadamente del mentón.

-No, la persona mas noble que hay en este lugar eres tu – contradijo Jade con una sonrisa en los labios, entonces se miraron y sin titubear se dedicaron un beso en los labios.

El resto de aquella noche fue inolvidable, el contacto inocente de los besos de un color blanco puro, teñidos de rojo por la pasión, la amistad se convirtió en amor y el amor rompió la barrera social que había entre los dos, a ellos no les importaba quien tenia mas dinero sus apellidos, sus linajes, nada de eso era importante, pues como en cualquier era suprimida por las cosas superficiales, estar con la persona amada y compartir un sentimiento en común, era el tesoro mas valioso y al cual pocos podían acceder.

Pero aun así ante la sociedad que les rodeaba tenían que seguir escondiéndose, al menos por el momento, ya faltaba menos para que Jade cumpliera la mayoría de edad y aunque se podría esperar que el ambiente en la casa fuera tenso, extrañamente no lo era, por alguna rabón tanto Nina como Amber lucían calmadas, de hecho demasiado para el gusto de Jade, aun así el de ojos verdes no prestaba atención a ellas, estaba mas centrado en Lysandro.

Pese a estar en secreto vivían su romance como una novela romántica, todos los días se veían, algunas veces solo podían hacerlo por cortos momentos cuando Jade salía a relajarse y en los días que Lysandro estaba demasiado ocupado para que se pudieran ver, el peliblanco se las ingeniaba para enviarle secretamente un ramo de rosas blancas, cuando Jade lo recibía encontraba entre estas pequeñas notas en las cuales había escritos poemas, todos escritos directamente por Lysandro, pero definitivamente los momentos mas felices para ambos era en las noches, cuando finalmente dejaban de solo verse y sonreírse, para pasar a besarse y acariciarse pero sin llegar a mas, aunque el deseo estaba presente como un calor embriagante, los dos se contenían aunque era mas difícil conforme las noches pasaban.

Pero lo importante era que pronto tendrían que dejar de esconderse, esconderse entre las rosas y al menos podrían estar en el mismo lugar sin darle explicaciones a nadie, solo debían esperar y todo iba bien, pero así como la suerte puede sonreírte en un parpadeo puede dejarte a la deriva.

Era una de tantas noches, faltaban solo un par de semanas para el cumpleaños de Jade, esa noche en especial el de ojos verdes se preparaba como siempre para salir a encontrarse con Lysandro, cuando termino se sentó al borde de la cama y con sumo cuidado guardo en un cajón todas las cartas y rosas que Lysandro le daba todos los días, eran sus preciados tesoros y los resguardaba recelosamente bajo llave, quería cuidarse de su prima quien no respetaba las cosas ajenas, cuando termino se levanto y sin perder tiempo salio en silencio de la habitación, perdiéndose en el corredor, siguió su camino hasta salir de la casa, afuera continuo hasta llegar al jardín oculto donde la casa de Lysandro se veía, se apresuro aquella noche hacia frió y era luna nueva, estaba completamente oscuro no había luna ni estrellas solo oscuridad, pero Jade no tenia miedo.

Finalmente su recorrido le hizo llegar hasta la casa del peliblanco donde encontró a este en la entrada esperándole, su rostro lucio preocupado hasta que le vio, entonces una gran sonrisa se asomo en sus labios.

-Ya estoy aquí – se anuncio Jade mientras corría hasta Lysandro donde fue recibido con los brazos abiertos.

-Bienvenido – susurro este una vez que le tuvo en sus brazos, se abrazaron por un corto tiempo para después mirarse y dedicarse el primer beso de aquella noche.

-Por poco no soporto mas la espera – confeso Jade entre los labios de su amante.

-Ni yo- respondió el de ojos bicolor mirándole con una sonrisa – vamos adentro, esta haciendo frió y no quiero que te enfermes.

-Estoy bien – sonrió Jade sonrojándose un poco – pero si… creo que el frió se asienta mas.

-Bien, vamos – le invito tomándolo de la mano para guiarlo hasta dentro de la casa, caminaron un par de metros hasta que el peliblanco se detuvo, abrió la puerta de su casa e invito a Jade a entrar – adelante.

-Gracias – sonrió el peliverde mirando un momento para después entrar, al cruzar la puerta miro la rustica casa de Lysandro, no era muy grande ni tampoco lujosa pero era agradable, lo suficiente para que Jade se sonriera – tu casa es muy bonita.

-Gracias – agradeció Lysandro el cumplido mientras entraba a la casa cerrando la puerta tras de si – puedes sentarte – le invito mientras iba a la cocina para preparar algo de te caliente.

-Si gracias - se sentó Jade sobre un sofá que estaba a lado de una mesita de madera donde había varios libros y un Jarrín blanco con rosas rojas, Jade admiro la casa de Lysandro, realmente nunca había entrado la mayor parte del tiempo hacia un buen clima y se quedaban siempre en el jardín, pero siempre había sentido curiosidad de entrar a la rustica casa del peliblanco.

-¿Y dime como va todo con tu tía y la señorita Nina? – pregunto Lysandro mientras volvía sentándose a su lado ofreciéndole una taza de te – las eh notado… bueno ya no gritan por cualquier cosa… y de hecho Nina ya no a regresado aquí.

-Lo se, a mi también me resulta extraño, aunque eh de admitir que es mas cómodo Ali, gracias – susurro tomando la taza de Té con delicadeza soplando suavemente sobre el te- con tanto silencio me la eh pasado pensando mas sobre que decisión tomare.

-¿Y aun no decides que harás? – pregunto Lysandro mientras bebía un poco de su Té.

-Hum… si tengo una idea en mente – susurro Jade mientras bebía algo del Té para después mirar a Lysandro – mi abuela vendrá para el día de mi cumpleaños, pienso pedirle que le a mi tía y a Nina parte de mi dinero para que puedan tener un hogar para ellas solas.

-¿Es una buena idea, pero crees que acepte? – interrogo Lysandro intrigado.

-No lo se, espero que si, se lo pediré de la mejor forma posible, no quiero a mi Tai y a Nina en mi casa, pero tampoco quiero que vayan a la calle – confeso Jade soltando un suave suspiro para despajes beber mas de su Té.

-Es que eres una persona noble Jade, aun cuando tu tía y la señorita Nina te han hecho vivir tantas complicaciones no eres capaz de odiarlas – comento Lysandro mientras dejaba su taza de lado para acercar una de sus manos a la mejilla del menor.

-Si… pero todo es gracias a ti Lysandro, tu eres quien me a aconsejado, si no fuera por ti mi decisión definitiva seria echarlas de la peor manera – confeso sonriéndose al sentir el contacto de la mano áspera de este en su mejilla – aun cuando recuerdo todas las cosas crueles que me han hecho, siento un rencor enorme… pero cuando pienso en ti todo eso se me olvida inmediatamente y siento mucha alegría – finalizo ruborizándose suavemente.

-Eso me halaga realmente – susurro Lysandro pasando a tomar el rostro de este con ambas manos – saber que soy alguien importante en ti.

-Siempre lo serás Lysandro – susurro Jade dejando su taza de Té a lado para tomar las manos de este entrelazando sus dedos con los de el.

Sin decir mas besaron sus labios, con toda la ansiedad que habían sentido en el día, deseando que la noche llegara, se besaron tomando solo el oxigeno necesario para poder continuar, mientras sus cuerpos se juntaban lo mayor posible y sus manos se movían por sus cuerpos acariciando, delineando la textura de la ropa del otro, descargando una ligera sensación por donde las caricias pasaban.

Casi siempre sus besos terminaban cuando las caricias se volvían demasiado profundas, pero esa noche por alguna razón ninguno de los dos se detuvo, primero Lysandro quiso hacerlo, pero Jade no lo dejo, entonces continuaron besándose hasta que en un momento determinado el peliblanco recostó al menor sobre el sofá y se coloco sobre el sin dejar de besarlo, pasando sus manos de sus caderas a sus muslos, al sentir aquella sensación Jade suspiro de una forma nueva, casi como si fuera un gemido, al instante Lysandro se separo y así ambos se miraron nuevamente a los ojos con sus respiraciones agitadas y con sus rostros ruborizados.

-Lysandro… yo…- musito el de cabellos verdes mientras miraba a este sin dejar de atraerlo con sus brazos hacia el.

-Jade… - susurro Lysandro mirando a jade directamente a los ojos, la expresión en su rostro era tan inocente y al mismo tiempo tentadora, su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir la respiración de este contra su rostro- El deseo me consume… tocarte se vuelve vital- confeso Lysandro apasionadamente sin dejar de mirar a Jade, mas cuando este se sonrojo de golpe ante sus palabras.

-Lysandro…- musito Jade sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba, la sensación era de emoción y al mismo tiempo nerviosismo-Y-yo… también… una parte de mi… necesito sentir tu cuerpo contra el mío – susurro apenado pero al mismo tiempo con la pasión aflorando de su ser.

-Jade… esto esta tan mal… pero el amor que siento por ti y esta pasión… es como veneno… también quiero sentir mas de ti – murmuro Lysandro, estaba consiente de que estaba mal, ya que fueran de diferentes clases era una cosa, pero dos hombres en aquella era, no era nada que fuera desconocido pero si era prohibido de hecho podrían ir a prisión si eran descubiertos, sobre todo él por ser mayor de edad.

-No… no esta mal Lysandro – susurro Jade mientras abrazaba a este con fuerza – Y si es veneno, es el veneno más dulce que los dos hemos bebido… lo que sentimos es sincero… ¡Lysandro yo…!

-Shh… - susurro Lysandro colocando uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de Jade para acallarlo un momento – que tus labios se lo digan a los míos – agrego al momento que quitaba su dedo de este, el corazón de Jade palpito mas fuerte y sin dudarlo mas se lanzo a los labios de Lysandro para besarlo nuevamente pero esta vez de una forma profunda y apasionada.

El beso se repitió una y otra vez pero no fue igual cada beso era una emoción distinta, amor, cariño y pasión, poco a poco las caricias inocentes pasaron a ser mas serias, las zonas que sus manos no habían tocado antes ahora eran una exquisitez, un arte prohibido que admirar no con los ojos si no con las manos, pero eso apenas era el principio.

En medio de los besos Lysandro se levanto y con delicadeza cargo a Jade de forma nupcial, aun así los besos no cesaron, aun con jade en brazos este encamino a ambos hasta la una puerta que estaba al fondo, la abrió con su pie y entro a lo que era su habitación, esta estaba solo iluminada por una tenue luz de vela, la cama era simple y tenia sabanas de color negro, había también una ventana donde se podio ver por esta varios rosales adornando la vista hacia el exterior, pero ninguno de esos detalles eran importantes para ver.

Lysandro llevo a Jade hasta la cama donde lo recostó con cuidado, entonces se coloco sobre el y se retiro la camisa simple de color blanco que llevaba puesta, Jade contemplo la escena ruborizándose de golpe al admirar por primera vez el torso desnudo de su amante, aquello era una obra de arte perfecta, una escultura que incitaba a los pensamientos mas pecaminosos, sus hombros eran anchos pero no exagerados, su pecho y vientre estaban marcados por músculos demostrando que el trabajo que había hecho a lo largo de su vida estaba en el, sus brazos eran fuertes, era como un adonis, fuerte y al mismo estaba en el punto perfecto, era una rosa perfecta.

Después de retirarse la camisa Lysandro se acerco a Jade para empezar a besar sus mejillas y después bajo suavemente por su cuello mientras sus manos empezaban a desabotonar con delicadeza el saco que el peliverde llevaba, Jade en ese momento estaba un poco atónito, sentir a otro hombre semidesnudo sobre él era nuevo, pero al mismo tiempo los besos y el calor que el cuerpo de este le transmitían le hicieron mover sus manos tímidamente hasta el pecho del peliblanco, su cuerpo entonces se encendió mas, delineo los músculos de su torso, extasiándose con la textura de su piel, era como acariciar los pétalos de una rosa.

Poco a poco los cuerpos de ambos se calentaron hasta un punto sofocante, mientras Lysandro besaba el cuello de jade el peliverde acariciaba el torso de este y después su ancha espalda, delineando esta con si tratara de grabar cada sensación en su mente, al mismo tiempo que dejaba que Lysandro le quitara la ropa, su saco y después su delicada camisa de seda se perdieron en la cama, fue cuando un beso húmedo llego a su pecho, que se dio cuenta de que ahora el también estaba semidesnudo delante de Lysandro.

-L-Lysandro… me siento… tan… extraño – susurro Jade airándolo mientras peinaba sus cabellos, admirando desde ahí como besaba su pecho.

-Lo se Jade… yo también pero – susurro Lysandro mirándole por un momento para después mirar el pecho de este acercando su lengua para lamer uno de sus pezones.

-¡A-Ahhh!- gimió Jade temblando nerviosamente cuando Lysandro lamió su pezón, aquella sensación había sido tan fuerte que lo había asustado un poco – L-Lysandro… ¿Q-que haces?

-Solo exploro tu cuerpo Jade… la suavidad de tu piel… tu sabor tan dulce – susurro Lysandro para después continuar lamiendo el pezón de este, lo lamió y después lo chupo metiéndolo en su boca como si de un dulce se tratara.

-Ahh… Ahh L-ysan…dro – jadeo Jade cerrando los ojos al sentir aquellas sensaciones, llevo sus manos a la cabeza de este y jalo con suavidad sus cabellos, aquella sensación era extraña pero poco a poco se volvió placentera, mas cuando en determinado punto Lysandro mordió su pezón – ¡Ahhh! ¡L-Lysandro!

Suspiros que se convirtieron en jadeos, poco a poco el calor en la habitación contrasto con el frió en el exterior, las caricias y los besos se convirtieron en mordidas y besos humeaos, marcas que se fueron dibujando en sus cuerpos.

Jade poco a poco fue perdiendo su timidez y mientras Lysandro degustaba de su pecho el degustaba de su cuello, lamiéndolo con su lengua suavemente, delineando las marcas que había en este, suspirando sintiendo las manos ásperas de Lysandro sobre su espalda, aquella sensación que dejaba marca de una caricia única.

El calor en sus cuerpos se impregno en ellos en forma de sudor, suaves gotas de sudor como el roció sobre las rosas ahora estaba sobre sus cuerpos combinado con el rubor en sus rostros, jadeos y suspiros compartidos pero aquello aun era un inocente juego de caricias.

Cuando Lysandro dejo los pezones de Jade estos estaban duros y sensibles, al punto de que solo bastaba que el aliento del peliblanco rozara aquellas rosadas protuberancias para que Jade se removiera bajo las sabanas, su cuerpo era sensible y a Lysandro aquello le maravillaba y excitaba, finalmente dejo sus pezones y bajo por el vientre de este besando la línea de este hasta su ombligo donde metió su lengua de forma juguetona provocando al mismo tiempo que una suave risa escapara de los labios de Jade combinada con suspiros suaves.

-J-ja ja N-no Lysandro… C-cosquillas no Jaja – pidió entre risas el peliverde, realmente era muy sensible, conocer esa nueva reacción en su cuerpo era maravilloso.

Pero Lysandro no se detuvo, en cierto modo aquello lo hacia para distraer a Jade, pues mientras el peliverde trataba de detener el ataque de cosquillas el peliblanco se ocupaba de abrir con sus manos los pantalones de este, para cuando bajo estos hasta las rodillas de Jade, se detuvo y se levanto un poco para retirárselos por completo.

Jade se recupero poco a poco de las cosquillas, y para cuando reacciono fue cuando Lysandro ya le había dejado sin pantalones, en ese instante se ruborizo mas de lo que ya estaba y por inercia cerro las piernas y con sus manos se cubrió su parte baja.

-L-Lysandro… N-no mires…es sucio – pidió este agitado y completamente avergonzado, ser visto desnudo por alguien mas, por otro hombre, por su amante era penoso para el, ya había escuchado alguna ves o leído ese tipo de escenas donde dos amantes se quitaban la ropa para hacer el amor, pero jamás había sido capaz de terminar ese tipo de lecturas.

-Vamos Jade…- susurro Lysandro tomando las manos de este para besarlas con delicadeza – todo en ti es perfecto… no sucio – agrego elevando las manos de este sobre su nuca entrelazando ambas con una de las suyas mientras que con la mano libre abrió con suavidad las largas piernas de Jade admirando la razón por la que el de ojos verdes no quería ser visto.

Entre las piernas del menor oculto bajo su ropa interior estaba su miembro, este lucia por sobre la tela ligeramente erecto, a causa de las sensaciones que su cuerpo había estado recibiendo.

Jade se sonrojo hasta las orejas y trato de cerrar las piernas al notar la forma en la que Lysandro miraba aquella parte de él, pero el peliblanco rápidamente puso su rodilla en medio de sus piernas evitando que pudiera cerrarlas.

-Lysandro… no veas – pidió avergonzado apretando la mirada mientras se removía.

Lysandro no respondió ni dijo nada, en lugar de eso dirigió su mano al miembro de este, rozándolo suavemente con su mano sobre la tela de su ropa interior sintiendo lo duro que se estaba poniendo.

-¡A-Ahhh! – Gimió Jade sacudiéndose nerviosamente, la sensación con aquel simple roce avía sido mas fuerte que cualquier caricia anterior- L-lysa…

-Jade… que dulce – susurro Lysandro roncamente al notar la reacción que causaban aquellas caricias en el delicado cuerpo de Jade, entonces no se detuvo y rozo el miembro de este sobre su ropa interior centrándose en esta para después darse cuenta de que debió hacerlo mejor.

Entonces soltó las manos de Jade y con ambas manos bajo la ropa interior de este para liberar su miembro, Jade inmediatamente se cubrió la boca con ambas manos y miro avergonzado las reacciones de su cuerpo y al mismo tiempo como Lysandro tomaba con su mano su miembro y empezaba a acariciarlo, apretándolo un poco provocando que sus gemidos fueran ahora mas sonoros.

-¡Ahhh!... ¡N-no!- se removió mordiendo uno de sus dedos mientras sentía como su cuerpo se estremeció cuando Lysandro acariciaba su intimidad – Ahhh… ¡Ahh! ¡Lysandro!

Gemía y jadeaba de placer, aquellos gritos y gemidos eran música para los oídos de Lysandro, una melodía única y al mismo tiempo el mejor afrodisíaco pues conforme los gritos de Jade eran más sonoros mas su cuerpo se estremecía y en su entrepierna sentía la molestia de su miembro, que clamaba atención de forma pecaminosa.

Con su poca cordura Lysandro resistió no perder el control ante la sensualidad que sus ojos presenciaban, se centro en el dulce sonido y calor, mientras su mano empezaba a masturbar el miembro de jade con mas fuerza a cada momento, paso sus labios por el rostro de este, llenándolo de besos, yendo hasta su cuello mientras jade jadeaba y gemía en su oído extasiándolo a masturbarlo de forma casi desenfrenada.

La mano libre de Lysandro se movía por las piernas del menor, delineándolas provocando que el peliverde se removiera debido a la rasposa sensación de sus manos, su cuerpo estaba sensible aun debido a la atención que le había prestado a sus pezones, todo el cuerpo de Jade era un carbón ardiendo buscando convertirse en fuego.

En medio de todo aquello, de las caricias apasionadas y profundas, la mano de Lysandro se metió entre las piernas de jade y llego hasta sus glúteos, los cuales acaricio con delicadeza para después bajar hasta su entrada donde rozo esta con suavidad, la sensación fue tan que Jade dio un brinco asustado.

-¡L-Lysandro no ahí no! – grito este con suaves lagrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos, el placer era tal que su cuerpo perdía el control de si mismo, su respiración estaba tan agitada que senita que iba a ahogarse si Lysandro continuaba.

-Tranquilo Jade… jamás te lastimaría – le susurro tiernamente mientras depositaba un beso suave en su frente tratando de reconfortarlo, alejo sus manos y dejo que jade respirara mientras daba mas besos en su frente.

Jade de inmediato se sintió aliviado y con sus brazos rodeo el cuello de Lysandro para acercarlo a su rostro y besarle apasionadamente, deseoso de sus labios, de el.

En ese momento el peliblanco aprovecho para acomodarse entre las piernas de Jade acariciado su cadera, sintiendo el calor de sus cuerpos ir de un lado a otro mientras el beso continuaba, se devoraron hasta que la respiración misma pedía mas oxigeno, entonces se separaron jade estaba tan agitado que mantenía sus ojos cerrados y labios entreabiertos tratando de obtener oxigeno, Lysandro por su parte aprovecho aquel momento para bajar besando el pecho de este deteniéndose un momento para escuchar el palpitar agitado de su corazón, después beso de nuevo y bajo hasta su vientre, entonces sorprendió a Jade y con sus manos alzo las caderas de este hasta el punto en el que la entrada del menor quedo completamente expuesta.

-Ahhh… ¿¡Lysandro que haces!? – grito roncamente Jade aferrándose a las sabanas por inercia, aquello era aun mas vergonzoso, pero debido a la posición no podía ni cerrar las piernas.

-Confía en mi jade – le pidió en susurro para al instante acercar su rostro a aquella zona, entonces se abrió paso entre su entrada y lamió esta sin ningún miramiento.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Lysandro!- el grito de jade fue sonoro al sentir la lengua del Lysandro en su entrada, se sentía avergonzado, quería desaparecer, apretó las sabanas hasta el punto de romperlas, pero ni aquello mitigaba el placer que estaba llegando a su espina dorsal.

Lysandro extasiado continuo sus atenciones, conforme mas sonoros eran los gritos mas rápido lamía la entrada de este, en determinado punto logro meter esta un poco lamiendo para después acercar uno de sus dedos y meterlo con suavidad, los gritos de Jade no se hacían esperar, pues su entrada era estrecha, era entendible Jade era casto, su flor aun estaba intacta.

El peliblando al tanto de aquello se tomo su tiempo para preparar a este adecuadamente, poco a poco así los jadeos y gritos de Jade fueron disminuyendo hasta que se convirtieron en gemidos de placer, sus caderas empezaron a moverse buscando una sensación mayor.

Ante aquella reacción del cuerpo de Jade, Lysandro se detuvo, saco sus dedos de la entrada del menor y le dejo descansar un momento, el cuerpo de jade temblaba ligeramente y su respiración estaba completamente agitada, el de cabello verde se centraba tanto en recuperarse que no veía como Lysandro abría su pantalón para bajarlo junto con su ropa interior.

La incomodidad y el dolor en su entrepierna era insoportable, cuando se deshizo de su ropa interior su miembro erecto se asomo desde su entrepierna, entonces mientras Jade se recuperaba le jalo suavemente de las caderas y se sentó para después sentar al peliverde sobre sus piernas, en ese momento junto su frente con la de este, quien acaricio su mejilla con una de sus manos

-¿Estas listo? – susurro Lysandro roncamente mientras besaba la mejilla roja y caliente de Jade.

-Ah…- jadeo y miro hacia la entrepierna de Lysandro sonrojándose de golpe escondiendo el rostro en el cuello del peliblanco, se tomo su tiempo para asimilarlo pero finalmente asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien, relájate – pidió Lysandro mientras besaba su nuca.

Entonces con sus manos tomo a Jade por los glúteos, le alzo con delicadeza sobre su miembro erecto y al acomodarse en su entrada empezó a entrar en el suavemente, primero metió su punta y se detuvo unos segundos al sentir que era muy apretado aun y sabia que Jade también lo había sentido pues le había mordido el hombro.

-Ghh…- Lysandro gimió al momento que empujo las caderas de Jade hacia su miembro entrando en el poco a poco hasta que finalmente de una estocada final entro completamente en el peliverde – ¡Ghaaa!

-¡Ghaaa! – grito Jade encajando las uñas en la espalda de Lysandro, cerca de un tatuaje que había en su espalda, estaba tan avergonzado que ni siquiera podría prestar atención en ello, solamente se aferro a Lysandro mientras suaves lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, aquello le dolía, su parte baja dolía, pero en cierto modo en ese momento sentía como si su cuerpo y el de Lysandro fuera uno.

Lysandro por su parte también sentía algo de ese dolor, la entrada de jade era tan apretada que su miembro palpitaba de manera dolorosa y al mismo tiempo placentero, sabia que no debía moverse aun así que se quedo quieto mientras besaba las mejillas de Jade y acariciaba su espalda buscando que este se relajara.

-Lysandro… me duele – sollozo el peliverde en voz ronca mirando a su amante con sus ojos llorosos.

-Lo se Jade… ya se pasara – susurro roncamente tomándolo del mentón mirándole a los ojos, sintiendo que aquellas palabras finalmente iban a escaparse – Te amo Jade…

Aquellas palabras, hicieron que los ojos de Jade se abrieran enormemente, el lo había dicho y aquellas palabras fueron como una melodía, las lagrimas en sus ojos se hicieron mas gruesas y al instante cayeron por sus mejillas, ante aquella reacción Lysandro parpadeo preocupado.

-¿Jade que tienes? – Pregunto sin comprender su reacción – ¿te duele es eso?

-No – susurro Jade mirando a este besando sus labios rápidamente – es que eres un tonto… tramposo – se quejo haciendo un puchero.

-¿Tramposo? – interrogo Lysandro sin entenderlo.

-Si por que yo iba a decírtelo primero y no me dejaste – le respondió sonriéndose mientras trataba de calmar su llanto, después le miro y tomo su rostro – yo te amo mas – susurro al momento que juntaba sus labios con los de este.

Otro beso, pero como cualquier otro mas especial, dos palabras que se transmitieron largamente en las palabras y las acciones.

Mientras sus labios se devoraban, sus cuerpos se acoplaban entre si, cuando se sintieron bien con su unión prohibida Lysandro empezó a embestir suavemente a Jade quien dejaba escapar suaves quejidos al inicio, pero conforme estos aumentaron de velocidad y profundidad la combinación de dolor y placer lo extasió.

Así Lysandro tomo su propio ritmo y las embestidas continuaron rítmicamente, cuando el placer aumento este tomo mejor a jade de la cadera para hacerlo subir y bajar mas rápidamente, los gemidos y jadeos remplazaron a las palabras, sus cuerpos estaban perfectamente acoplados, entre los gemidos había mas besos y caricias de hecho incluso algunas marcas empezaron adornar sus cuellos, marcas de mordidas, chupetones marcando en silencio que aquella piel era propiedad de uno y el otro.

-Lysandro Ahhh – gemía Jade mientras se aferraba a los fuertes hombros de Lysandro, su respiración era errática, casi no podía hablar – N-no… ¡puedo mas! ¡Ahh!

-Lo se… yo tampoco Ghh…– susurro Lysandro roncamente, ciertamente el tiempo se había detenido para ellos, pero como la vida de cualquier rosa su unión estaba en su punto mas alto al borde del final.

Así las embestidas siguieron, Jade empezó a mover sus caderas al compás del ritmo de Lysandro, pero aquello solo provoco que la cordura de Lysandro se esfumara, en un rápido movimiento recostó a este y se recostó a su lado, levanto una de sus piernas y volvió a entrar en el para retomar sus embestidas rápidamente.

-Ahhh L-Lysandro… ¡Ahhh Mas!– jadeo Jade mientras ladeaba su rostro para mirar a este de frente.

-S-si Ghhh – mascullo Lysandro sin dejar de embestirlo encajando sus dedos en la pierna de este.

Las embestidas siguieron mientras continuaron repartiendo besos para calmar sus gemidos y silenciarlos un poco, sus cuerpos estaban en su límite, aquello era todo, con rápidas embestidas Lysandro penetro vigorosamente al peliverde, mientras su mano libre se dirigía al miembro donde masturbo al compás de sus embestidas el miembro de Jade.

-Ahh… ¡N-no los dos a la vez no Ahh! – jadeo el peliverde extasiado aferrándose a las sabanas con fuerza, su cuerpo palpitaba, se estremecía ya no podía mas.

Las embestidas de Lysandro continuaron un poco hasta que el cuerpo de Jade se rindió ante el placer.

-¡Ahhh! – soltó un sonoro gemido al momento de correrce en la mano de Lysandro provocando a la vez que su entrada se contrajera.

-Ghhh!- Lysandro soltó un ronco gemido y con sus ultimas fuerzas embistió a Jade hasta que finalmente se corrió dentro de este soltando un ronco y largo gemido- ¡Ghaaa!

Sus gemidos se fundieron en medio de la noche, sus cuerpos se paralizaron por un momento junto a su respiración, la sensación mutua de sus cuerpos les recorrió como un enorme y placentero escalofrió hasta que finalmente el oxigeno regreso a sus pulmones y así ambos cayeron agotados en los brazos del otro respirando agitadamente, les tomo tiempo recuperarse pero aun y con el aire escaso tuvieron la suficiente fuerza para besarse una vez mas, mientras susurraban sobre sus labios un te amo al unísono.

Después solo se quedaron recostados abrazados descansando sus cuerpos, compartido aquel momento mágico deseando que aquella fría noche jamás terminara, mientras la impaciencia por el tan esperado día de Jade se hacia grande, no sabían como iban a contenerse pero ya hacían planes de cómo seria la vida de ambos cuando Jade finalmente tuviera todo lo que le correspondía por derecho.

La charla se prolongo hasta que casi amaneció, dentro de la habitación jade estaba sentado en la cama sufriendo el ligero dolor en su parte baja, mientras Lysandro se vestía dándola la espalda.

-Te acompañare por lo menos hasta la entrada, no creo que puedas caminar tanto.

-Gracias Lysandro – sonrió jade sonriendo avergonzado mientras miraba a este cambiarse, notando entre la tenue luz de la vela de la habitación el tatuaje en la espalda de Lysandro – ¿eso es un tatuaje? – pregunto con curiosidad.

-Eh… si me lo hice hace algún tiempo – respondió mientras se colocaba la camisa con cuidado.

-Vaya, es muy bonito, ¿que significa? – pregunto con curiosidad mientras le miraba sentarse a su lado.

-Te lo contare mas tarde Jade, ahora debes volver – le dijo mientras le daba sus ropas – te ayudo a vestirte y nos vamos.

-Bueno, pero me lo prometiste – musito Jade tomando su ropa para empezar a cambiarse.

-Claro lo haré – respondió Lysandro mientras se ponía de pie para terminar de vestirse.

Así sin mas ambos se cambiaron completamente y en medio de la noche Lysandro con Jade en brazos caminaron por los jardines hasta la entrada trasera de la mansión, cuidaron sus pasos pues ya estaba amaneciendo y era muy probable que alguien pudiera verlos, así que tras esquivar a los guardias un par de veces finalmente Lysandro bajo a Jade delante de la puerta de la mansión.

-Listo, ahora sube antes de que los empleados de la mansión inicien sus labores – comento Lysandro mientras abrazaba a este de la cadera para ayudarle a mantenerse en pie.

-Eso haré – sonriéndole con una leve mueca de dolor debido al ardor en su parte baja- nos vemos mas tarde – le susurro mientras atraía el rostro de este hacia el suyo para besarle, se besaron suavemente y con ternura para después separarse, no podían quedarse mucho tiempo ahí.

-Hasta más tarde – susurro después de que se separaron, beso su frente y le salto para dejarle ir.

Jade entonces lo mas pronto que pudo se apresuro a entrar en la casa, abrió la puerta y tras una corta despedida con su mano cerro la puerta tras de si, Lysandro le miro con una sonrisa y después se giro para caminar hacia su casa, pero antes de poder abandonar el jardín dos de los guardias de la casa le cerraron el paso, Lysandro paro en seco cambiando su expresión a una mas seria al notar la mirada de estos sobre el, una mirada acusadora.

Jade por su lado se movía lo mas rápido que podía entre los corredores, esquivo un par de veces a algunas empleadas, desvió su camino y el dolor en su parte baja lo mataba, pero finalmente estaba frente a la puerta de su habitación, la abrió en silencio y entro cerrándola, esta estaba oscura, pero cuando jade se dirigía a su cama las cortinas se abrieron de golpe iluminando la habitación con la luz del sol dejando que Jade viera a quienes estaban esperándolo.

-Hasta que te dignas a llegar… pequeño engendro – gruño Amber mientras miraba con asco y repulsión al peliverde, a su lado estaba Nina quien yacía cruzada de brazos con una expresión de completo odio y enojo, también había más guardias que le miraban de forma acusadora.

-¿Que demonios pasa aquí? – gruño Jade sin entender que pasaba, pero una parte de el tuvo miedo al instante.

-¿Donde estabas jade? – interrogo Amber con su tono de desprecio sin dejar de verlo con la misma expresión, Jade no supo que responder, se quedo en blanco ante la pregunta, jamás pensó que algún día su tía lo descubriera.

-No le hagas preguntas tontas mama – gruño Nina fastidiada acercándose a Jade mirándole con repulsión – ¿te divertiste con Lysandro anoche? – le escupió de manera sugerente haciéndole entender a Jade que estaban al tanto de todo.

-Ustedes… saben… - murmuro este completamente paralizado y sorprendido.

-Lo sabemos – respondió Amber levantando su mano haciéndole una señal a los guardias, al instante estos se acercaron a la puerta, la abrieron y poco después entraron otros dos guardias llevando consigo a Lysandro a quien al entrar lanzaron al suelo dejándolo de rodillas, este se veía lastimado parecía que había sido golpeado.

-¡Lysandro!- jade se inclino rápidamente para ver a Lysandro buscando que este estuviera bien.

-Estoy bien – susurro el peliblanco sonriendo con suavidad para tratar de calmar al de cabellos verdes, en su rostro había un par de moretones y su labio estaba lastimado, muestra clara de que había sido atacado.

– ¿¡Que demonios le hicieron!?- grito Jade mirando a su Tía y a Nina con completo enojo, algo dentro de el empezó a arder.

-Es simple jade… lo que has hecho es tan repugnante que si alguien se entera toda la familia se vería arruinada, ¡seria una vergüenza! – expreso Amber mirando a ambos con odio- sobra decir que este pobre diablo será llevado a prisión por lo que ah hecho y tu mi querido sobrino te quedaras encerrado en esta habitación hasta el día en que tu abuela venga, ¡estoy segura de que cuando le cuente sobre tu deplorable conducta te quitara todos los beneficios que te había otorgado!

-¡Eso es basura! – Gruño Jade levantándose para encarar a esta – lo único que usted quiere es quedarse con todo lo que hay aquí… ¿creen que no se que no tienen a donde ir? ¡Por algo son las repudiadas de la familia!

-Jum, después de esto el único repudiado vas a ser tu – bufo Amber mostrando una sonrisa malvada en sus labios – es una vergüenza, si tus padres te vieran en este momento seguro volverían a morirse Jajaja – finalizo riendo de manera ególatra y asida.

-¡No hable de mis padres! – gruño Jade completamente irritado, estovo a punto de lanzarse contra su tía pero fue detenido por los guardias que estaban en la habitación.

-Lo que faltaba, anda sigue comportándote de esa manera, así cuando tu abuela llegue tendré tus cosas listas para que te largues – musito Amber con una sonrisa contenta en sus labios – alejen a este desgraciado de mi presencia ya saben a donde – les indico a los guardias mientras señalaba a Lysandro.

-De acuerdo señorita – asintió el guardia y al instante tomaron a Lysandro de los brazos arrastrándolo para sacarlo de la habitación.

-¡Lysandro! – llamo Jade al mayor forcejeando tratando de ir a lado de este, pero los guardias lo sujetaban con fuerza.

-¡Jade! – gruño Lysandro al ver como trataban a su amado, entonces comenzó a forcejear para tratar de liberarse también.

-¡Arg ustedes inútiles sacado ya ustedes son mas! – chillo Amber mientras se alejaba de estos para no recibir algún golpe por la manera en la que estos forcejeaban.

- ¡Brutos apresúrense! – chillo Nina a lado de su madre mirando la escena completamente fastidiada.

-¡Arg suéltame! – gruño Jade forcejeando, en una oportunidad una de sus patadas llego hasta la entrepierna de uno de los guardias el cual de inmediato callo de rodillas al suelo.

-¡Tu pequeño mocoso! – gruño el otro guardia amenazando con golpear a Jade.

Aquello basto para que Lysandro se enojara, con todas sus fuerzas se zafo de los otros guardias, fue tal su fuerza que algo callo de entre sus ropas, pero no tuvo tiempo de darse cuenta, pues se fue directamente a patear a ambos guardias en el estomago y finalmente darles un buen golpe que los dejo noqueados al instante.

-¡Ahh detengan al salvaje! – grito Amber apuntando a este para que los guardias que aun quedaban en pie se dieran prisa.

-¡Bastardo! – gruño uno de los guardias empujando a Jade haciendo a este caerse al suelo.

Los guardias restantes se fueron contra Lysandro quien no escatimo en sus golpes, mientras tanto Jade se levanto rápidamente escuchando los gritos de Amber y Nina, llamando a los demás guardias.

-¡Lysandro vamonos! – grito Jade tras levantarse tomando la mano del mayor quien ya había terminado con el ultimo de los guardias.

-Pero Jade…

-Vamonos, ¡si no salimos ahora no saldremos nunca! – finalizo Jade jalando la mano de este desesperadamente, a Lysandro le basto con ver su expresión para seguirlo enseguida.

-Atrápenlos ya, ¡ya! – gritaba ahora Nina jalando a los guardias para que se levantaran a seguirlos, pero estos aun se revolcaban de dolor.

Lysandro y Jade no perdieron tiempo, en cuanto salieron de la habitación se tomaron firmemente de las manos y corrieron a toda velocidad por la mansión, algunos empleados solo les miraban sin entender, algunos no reaccionaban a tiempo y terminaban siendo derribados debido a la velocidad que llevaban.

Finalmente escuchando los gritos de Amber y Nina a lo lejos, salieron de la casa y sin mirar atrás corrieron hasta los establos donde Lysandro saco uno de los caballos, se monto y después le extendió su mano a Jade para que subiera, entonces Jade que quedo paralizado por un momento, como si una parte de el tuviera un mal presentimiento, los gritos, los guardias a lo lejos y la mano de Lysandro frente a el.

-¡Jade rápido toma mi mano! – apresuro Lysandro, logrando sacar a Jade de su trance.

-¡Si! – asintió Jade y tomo la mano del peliblanco quien al instante lo jalo y finalmente le ayudo a subir para sentarse detrás de el en el caballo.

-¡Sujétate fuerte! – pidió Lysandro al momento que el caballo relinchaba, entonces sin perder tiempo arreo a este para que saliera galopando del establo esquivando a algunos empleados y a algunos guardias que estaban tras sus pasos.

Jade se sujeto fuerte y apretó la mirada, solo escuchaba gritos a su alrededor, pero no era capaz de ver, no quería hacerlo, así sin mirar atrás el y Lysandro se perdieron entre el bosque a donde huyeron a esconderse para que los guardias no pudieran encontrarlos.

Después de eso el caballo cabalgo por mucho tiempo, Jade realmente no supo cuanto, no hizo mas que aferrarse a Lysandro mientras este cabalgaba a toda velocidad para tratar de alejarse lo mayormente posible del lugar, el tiempo era importante pues tal vez si los atrapaban terminarían siendo arrestados y separados por sus comportamientos.

Cuando el sol empego a meterse Lysandro hizo que el caballo galopara mas lento hasta que finalmente detuvo el caballo, entonces Jade bario poco a poco sus ojos para ver que pasaba, no avía sonidos conocidos, solo el viento que movía las copas de los arbolas y el sonido de agua corriente de algún lugar.

-¿Por que nos detenemos? – pregunto Jade mientras se acomodaba mirando a su pareja con curiosidad.

-El caballo debe tomar agua y descalzar un momento – hablo Lysandro mientras bajaba rápidamente del caballo para después mirar hacia Jade – después de eso continuaremos cabalgando por toda la orilla del rió, llegaremos a un pueblo, es un viaje de toda la noche pero es la ruta mas rápida y nos dará tiempo.

-Eh… si es verdad – susurro Jade desviando la mirada un momento, aun no podía creer que había escapado junto a Lysandro.

-¿Que pasa Jade? – pregunto el peliblanco al notar la expresión en el rostro de jade.

-No es nada, solo que no puedo creer que estemos escapando – susurro mirando de nuevo a Lysandro.

-Entiendo… pero ya pensaremos que hacer Jade – comento Lysandro sonriéndole calidamente para tratar de calmarlo – ven te ayudo a bajar – le dijo extendiéndole sus brazos.

-Eh, si – asintió el peliverde sonriendo quedadamente, se acomodo de tal modo que tomo las manos de Lysandro, quien le ayudo a bajar cargándolo cuidadosamente hasta dejarle de pie en el suelo.

-Listo – sonrío Lysandro mirando a este, rodeo su cadera y le atrajo hasta el para juntar sus frentes – todo escara bien Jade, no dejare que nadie te lastime.

-Pero… por lo que paso tú fuiste lastimado – susurro el peliverde alzando sus manos al rostro de este tocando las marcas de golpes que había recibido.

-Esta bien, esto no me afecta – comento Lysandro tomando sus manos para besarlas con delicadeza – ahora vamos a descansar un poco mientras el caballo se recupera, el viaje será largo.

-Si – asintió mirando a este besar sus manos sonrojándose un poco – Lysandro…

-¿Que pasa Jade? – pregunto al escuchar su pregunta.

-¿A donde iremos? – pregunto mientras suspiraba –ni siquiera se donde vive mi abuela y mi Tía seguramente no descansara hasta encontrarnos.

-Lo se – comento Lysandro al escucharlo – pero… tengo una idea en mente no se si te agrade…

-Eh, claro que si, ¿que idea es? – pregunto mirando ansiosamente al mayor.

-Bueno una vez que hayamos despistado un poco nuestros pasos podríamos irnos, a París por ejemplo – comento mirando a Jade.

-¿A París? – pregunto el peliverde ante su proposición, no era mala idea, ya que mientras estuvieran en Inglaterra no podrían estar tranquilos, pero se preguntaba si irse a Paris seria suficiente.

-Si, al menos por un tiempo – comento Lysandro mientras abrazaba a este contra su pecho- estoy seguro que encontraremos un lugar donde nadie pueda separarnos, podríamos estar lejos, en el campo por ejemplo.

-Jeje si, me gustaría eso – susurro Jade abrazando al mayor emocionado con la idea.

-Bien, entonces descansemos un rato, después seguiremos el camino.

-Si – asintió jade alzando su rostro para mirar a este.

Se miraron con alegría y se besaron profundamente, había algo de preocupación en sus corazones, pero estando juntos estaban seguros de que podrían escapar de los problemas, lo importante era que estaban defendiendo su amor, aunque para la gente fuera enfermizo y anormal, para ellos era lo mas sagrado y como al mas valioso tesoro lo defenderían hasta el final.

Tras aquel día el viaje de Jade y Lysandro comenzó, tal como lo habían planeado apenas terminaron de descansar se encaminaron por el río hasta el pueblo que había ahí, no tenían mucho debido a lo estrepitosa que había sido su escapada, sin embargo Lysandro siempre encontraba la forma de hacer que Jade se sintiera bien, se quedaron en ese lugar por un par de días hasta que la noticia de su persecución llego al lugar, entonces tuvieron que irse y continuar su camino para alcanzar el objetivo que tenían.

Así después de salir de aquel pueblo, recorrieron kilómetros, varios días pasaron y mientras disfrutaban de su amor bandido al máximo escapaban de quienes querían verlos arruinados, de una forma u otra se las ingeniaron para obtener la ventaja que querían, tras poco mas de una semana estuvieron en calma y siguieron su camino hasta que finalmente se dirigían a Paris, esperando llegar un par de días antes del cumpleaños de Jade.

Era de noche y un carruaje se movía tranquilamente en medio de la oscuridad, el chofer dirigía al los caballos mientras la vista tranquila del campo y el frió viento de la noche embriagaba los alrededores, dentro del carruaje Lysandro y Jade viajaban en calma, se mantenían juntos, abrazándose con cariño disfrutando del viaje, después de haber recorrido los caminos tanto tiempo habían vendido el caballo que habían tomado cuando escaparon de la mansión, el dinero que les habían dado había sido suficiente para rentar un carruaje que los llevara a Paris, sobraba decir que ya nada les preocupa mas que ser felices.

-¿Te sientes bien Jade? – Pregunto Lysandro en susurro mientras peinaba los cabellos de su amante- después de todo llevamos varios días viajando.

-Si estoy bien, solamente no puedo esperar mas para que lleguemos a Paris, siempre quise ir ahí, dicen que es un lugar hermoso- comento Jade mientras le sonreía dulcemente.

-Lo es – comento Lysandro besando su nuca suavemente – espero tengamos tiempo de establecernos para celebrar tu cumpleaños.

-Jejeje hay Lysandro, solo necesito que estés conmigo, ese es el mejor regalo que podrías darme – susurro Jade acurrucándose mejor en el pecho de su pareja.

-Me gusta escuchar eso, aunque lamento que hayas tenido que dejar atrás todo lo que te pertenecía – susurro Lysandro mientras cerraba sus ojos un momento.

-Esta bien, no lo necesito – musito Jade levantando el rostro para con una de sus manos acariciar la mejilla de Lysandro- como dije solo te necesito a ti.

-Y yo a ti – susurro el mayor tomando delicadamente la mano de su amante, se miraron con sonrisas en sus labios, lo habían logrado, podrían estar juntos sin que nadie los separara, su amor tendría que ser un secreto para la sociedad pero mientras pudieran amarse no necesitaban más.

Su único tesoro, eso era lo que necesitaban para comenzar, sumergidos en su mundo flotante, en ese beso no había nada mas que importara, no escuchaban nada, los caballos seguían galopando no había nada anormal.

Pero entonces el carruaje se detuvo de golpe, haciendo que Lysandro y Jade caerse de sus asientos confundidos, entonces cuando el peliblanco se levantaba para ver que pasaba, la puerta del carruaje se abrió de golpe y un par de brazos lo jalaron hacia fuera ante la mirada sorprendida y confundida de Jade.

-¡Lysandro! – llamo Jade levantándose lo mas rápido posible para salir del carruaje, todo paso rápidamente.

Jade bajo del vehículo para ayudar a Lysandro, pero entonces ahí delante de sus ojos miro como Lysandro era sostenido y antes de que pudiera hacer algo para defenderse un brillante cuchillo delineo su cuello…

La mirada de Jade se abrió de sobremanera mientras sentía como su cuerpo temblaba, observo como la sangre empezó a emanar del cuello de su amado, a borbotones, el color rojo llego a sus ojos y mientras estaba en shock alguien le atrapo por la espalda y entonces un olor ácido y nauseabundo provoco que perdiera el conocimiento.

Su mente se oscureció, su cuerpo perdió la fuerza, no sabia que pasaba, la desesperación estaba en el pero parecía congelada, sentía como si flotara en un rió helado de desesperación, de tristeza. Se sentía de ese modo sin saber cuanto tiempo había pasado, sentía que había sido mucho hasta que empezó a escuchar voces lejanas, comentarios que no eran fáciles de comprender mientras la imagen de la sangre emanando del cuello de Lysandro le hacia sollozar.

Cuando recupero la conciencia estaba de nuevo en la mansión, habían pasado algunos días, no sabia cuantos, realmente no le importaba, solo sabia que estaba en su habitación tirado en su cama de donde jamás se levantaba, estaba despierto pero su mente estaba ida, sus ojos eran vacíos no miraban a nadie, en su mente solo estaba la imagen de Lysandro en el momento que había sido asesinado.

-Tuviste suerte Jade – hablaba cierta rubia, bien conocida para el peliverde – los ladrones no te mataron, pero tu pobre amante ahora es historia… Jaja ¿vez? Podías esconderte de nosotros donde quisieras pero dios, el fue quien los encontró y los castigo, deberías estar agradecido de estar vivo, tuvo piedad de ti por que eres de una buena posición – hablaba Amber mientras miraba al bulto que ahora era su sobrino, llevaba días ahí desde que le habían llevado de regreso, no se movía ni siquiera para comer, pero a Amber no le importaba, estaba ya esperando la llegada de la abuela del menor y si seguid así este no seria capaz de defenderse de las acusaciones que tenia para dar.

Tras dar si discurso y ver que Jade ni siquiera le miraba se dio por satisfecha, camino hasta salir de la habitación para encontrarse con Nina quien le esperaba impaciente.

-¿Nada aun? – pregunto Nina al ver a su madre salir.

-No, nada, sigue tieso como una roca – respondió Amber sonriendo complacida.

-Que bien… la abuela llegara en cualquier momento tal vez esta tarde o mañana temprano, ojala siga así – comento Nina aparentemente tranquila.

-Si, no debemos preocuparnos – comento Amber empezando a caminar por el corredor – bueno iré a ver que todo este bien, no olvides cerrar con llave la puerta Nina.

-Si madre, no te preocupes – respondió la menor mientras miraba a su madre alejarse hasta que se perdió de vista, entonces se aproximo a abrir la puerta de la habitación y entrar.

Entonces miro ahí a su primo, quien yacía sobre la cama sin moverse, se aproximo con lentitud mirando a este con enojo y se sentó a lado de este mirándole de la misma forma.

-Lo tienes bien merecido… no tienes idea de cuanto te odio ahora – murmuro esta sobre el oído de Jade con un tono de voz lleno de rencor – por tu culpa… por tu culpa el esta muerto… ¡debieron matarte a ti y no a el!

En su inconciencia aquellas palabras llegaron profundo en la mente de Jade, de verdad era su culpa, el había provocado que Lysandro muriera así, por que no había hecho nada para evitarlo.

-Jum… el único placer que me queda es que ustedes jamás pudieron ser felices, jamás volverán a estar juntos – susurro Nina levantándose para después lanzar a lado de este lo que parecía ser un libro, maltratado-El día que escaparon juntos a él se le callo eso… puedes quedarte con tus ilusiones, tortúrate por siempre je…- finalizo para después levantarse y así como entro salio de la habitación, pero olvidando un detalle, ponerle llave a la puerta.

En ese momento dentro de la habitación Jade analizaba en su mente las palabras de Nina, las ilusiones que él y Lysandro habían tenido llegaron a su mente, los sueños que él tenia y lo que planeaban construir, todo se agolpo en su pecho con emoción, entonces por primera vez en varios días sus ojos se movieron para ver el libro a lado de el, lo analizo, se parecía a su libro el cual había estado escrito cuando Lysandro plantaba en sus jardines, pero lucia maltratado, Jade entonces movió una de sus manos para tomar este y cuando lo tuvo en sus manos se levanto lentamente, su cuerpo estaba adormecido y le costo algo de trabajo, pero finalmente se sentó algo encorvado pero era suficiente, tomo bien el libro y analizo la portada, aquel libro se parecía al suyo, pero… no lo era.

Jade entrecerró sus ojos verdes y por un momento hubo un ligero brillo en ellos, entonces abrió el libro y noto que la primera pagina estaba arrancada, aquello le intrigo pero entonces paso las demás paginas y tras leer algunos párrafos entendió de quien era ese libro.

-Ly…sandro – susurro roncamente debido a que no había hablado en un largo tiempo, pero su asombro ilumino su rostro rápidamente, entonces no perdió tiempo y leyó lo que estaba escrito ahí, del puño y letra de su amado, había poesía, había dibujos hermosos sobre las flores, había incluso notas musicales donde posiblemente Lysandro había compuesto melodías en sus largos ratos de tranquilidad, todo aquello provoco que a jade se le llenaran los ojos de lagrimas, todo lo escrito en ese libro era como escuchar a Lysandro en su cabeza, imaginarlo escribiendo con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras se relajaba en el jardín que tanto había trabajado, Jade paso de sollozar a llorar desconsoladamente, pero su llanto no era fuerte debido a que sus cuerdas vocales estaban lastimadas.

Abrazo el libro como si con este pudiera sentir a Lysandro, como si ese libro compensara su perdida y pudiera darle el calor que necesitaba, pero eso era imposible, Jade se sumergió en el dolor, pero entonces un sonido le saco de el, algo había caído del libro, cuando limpio las lagrimas en sus ojos para ver tomo ahí lo que había, parecía un pequeño pedazo de papel, pero al analizarlo mejor se dio cuenta de que era un papel doblado.

Jade dejo el libro de lado y se centro en abrir aquella hoja con cuidado, la desenvolvía cuidando no romperla mirando como poco a poco tomaba forma, era de tamaño considerable así que le tomo su tiempo, cuando finalmente termino algo callo entre sus piernas, entonces jade dejo aquel papel sobre la cama para mirar lo que se había caído, cuando lo tomo su mirada recobro mas color, aquello era…

-Un anillo…- susurro al mirar aquella pieza, no era un anillo de oro mas bien parecía de plata, sin embargo aquello no le quitaba valor, el anillo era una obra de arte, la argolla tenia la forma del tallo de un rosal con espinas y sus hojas, al centro estaba la forma de una rosa perfecta con sus pétalos y en el centro había una piedra pequeña de color rojo- rosas rojas… - susurro sintiendo que las lagrimas volvían a salir de sus ojos, rosas rojas las favoritas de Lysandro, rojas como su pasión- rojas como la sangre…- susurro apretando aquel anillo entre sus manos, después miro la hoja de papel y su expresión fue de asombro… y a mismo tiempo se sintió conmovido – Lysandro… Lysandro… - susurro en un sollozo dejando que sus susurros se perdieran en la habitación.

Finalmente había reaccionado, las palabras que había en su mente resguardadas en la soledad de su tristeza se acomodaron una a una, varios recuerdos llegaron a su mente, la imagen de Lysandro mientras viajaban en el carruaje y después de golpe vio a Lysandro frente a el con el cuello cortado, aquello le hizo sentir un golpe en el corazón, pero después en medio de la oscuridad escucho voces, voces que eran realmente familiares.

-¿_Entonces están muertos? … - se escucho una voz femenina._

_-Solo el mayor… su sobrino esta vivo – hablo la voz de un hombre._

_-¿¡Por que no lo mataron también!?- se quejo una voz chillona y molesta._

_-Nina no seas tonta, sufrirá mas cargando el resto de su vida con la muerte de ese campesino… es mejor verlo muerto en vida…._

Cuando aquellas palabras se acomodaron en su mente abrió sus ojos de golpe, ¿Aquello era real? ¿Eran las voces de Nina y su tía? Parecía increíble pero debía serlo el jamás hubiera pensado tales atrocidades ni aunque las odiara, aquello en su mente esas palabras eran atroces.

¿Verdad o mentira? No lo sabia, pero de algo estaba seguro, ahí tirado no averiguaría nada, se levanto entonces no sin antes tomar todas las cosas preciadas que tenia de Lysandro, las guardo todas en un pequeño baúl, para después cerrarlo, antes de cerrar el cajón miro algo que llamo su atención, era brillante y largo, brillante, ese resplandor en la oscuridad, nuevamente la imagen de Lysandro con el cuello sangrante llego a su mente y rápidamente jade tomo aquel cuchillo mientras su mirada volvia a ensombrecerse.

-Rojo… como la sangre – susurro mirando su reflejo en el cuchillo para después caminar hasta la puerta, la cual vario sin ningún problema para después salir y encaminarse por el corredor a paso lento y algo manco debido a que su cuerpo aun estaba entumido, hasta que se perdió en la oscuridad.

Mientras tanto en la planta baja de la mansión en la estancia Amber y Nina yacían relajadas esperando a que la cena estuviera lista, el cielo afuera era nublado, pronto llovería, ambas parecían tranquilas y felices por que sus egoístas propósitos iban por buen camino, sin saber que pronto pagarían por sus pecados.

-¿Si llueve la abuela se retrasara verdad? – pregunto Nina mientras jugaba con su cabello enredándolo entre sus dedos.

-No lo creo, estoy segura de que acelerara el paso para llegar antes de que la lluvia arrecie – respondido Amber mientras se levantaba de su asiento caminando alrededor de la estancia – así que debemos estar listas Nina, de eso depende que esta casa sea nuestra junto a toda la fortuna.

-Si, recuperar el titulo que se nos fue arrebatado – murmuro la rubia menor mirando por la ventana – aunque… por que tuviste que matar a el…

-Nina… no te parezcas a tu primo – murmuro Amber mirando a esta con desagrado – ese sujeto no era nada, ya te conseguirás a alguien mejor mas guapo y con mas dinero

-Ush… - bufo Nina con enojo – igualmente insisto que debiste ordenar que los mataran a ambos, que tal si la abuela tiene compasión de el y termina creyéndole… o peor aun, ¿No nos cree a nosotras?

-No pasara nada, después de todo los guardias y algunos empleados fueron testigos de cuando ellos dos huyeron juntos, causaron demasiado escándalo… por eso las autoridades creyeron que ese hombre en realidad había secuestrado a tu primo ja… si hubieran sabido la verdad hubiera sido mejor, pero madre me hubiera repudiado por no cuidar la reputación de la familia, ¿te imaginas que dirán los demás? – Interrogo girándose a ver a Nina – Un anormal en la prestigiosa familia Amoris, que horror.

-Es mas espantoso tener a un par de sucias asesinas – se escucho una voz fría y llena de odio detrás de ellas.

En ese momento todo se oscureció como si de una maldición se tratara, Nina miro con horror a quien estaba detrás de su madre, Amber se giro rápidamente al notar la expresión de Nina, entonces se encontró de frente con Jade, su expresión era aterradora pero lo que no vio venir fue lo que se escandio con el fuerte sonido de un relámpago que alumbro treticamente la habitación.

-Ghh…- un quejido escapo de los labios de Amber y entonces miro bien a Jade este aun estaba delante de ella pero había algo mas, su mano derecha se había dirigido rápidamente a su pecho y ahí justo donde estaba su corazón un cuchillo había sido clavado.

-Vaya… no es negra que decepción – susurro Jade mientras otro relámpago sonaba estruendosamente mientras miraba la sangre del pecho de su tía salir manchando sus manos.

-J-jade…- jadeo Amber escupiendo algo de sangre de su boca ante la mirada horrorizada y shockeada de Nina.

Al instante Jade saco el cuchillo de golpe, entonces Amber se sujeto el pecho y tras recorrer un par de pasos se desplomo.

-¡Ahhhhh! – el grito de Nina se expandid al instante, al ver como su madre se desangraba mientras su cuerpo convulsionaba – que has hecho estupido!?

-Lo mismo que ustedes nos hicieron…- susurro Jade sin expresión alguna en su rostro – ¿querían esta casa?... ¿mi dinero? – interrogo sabiendo que la respuesta era si – ¿Entonces por que? ¿Por que nos hicieron esto? – pregunto acercándose a Nina apuntando su cuchillo hacia esta.

-¡Y-yo no quería! ¡Todo fue idea de mi madre! – se excuso Nina alejándose de este caminando hacia atrás lo mas lapido posible, pero debido a su torpeza su propio vestido le hizo caerse terminando así con Jade a lado de ella mirándole de forma fría – ¡por favor jade no me mates! ¡Yo también quería a Lysandro!

-¿Lo querías? – Interrogo Jade mirando a esta sin expresión alguna, se inclino suavemente a lado de esta analizándola – no… no lo querías – musito mientras pasaba su cuchillo ensangrentado por el rostro de esta- solo te encaprichaste con el y cuando nos descubriste le contaste todo a tu madre para que nos acabara… ¿¡No es así!? – gruño al momento que cortaba la mejilla de Nina dejando una profunda y larga herida en su rostro.

-¡Ahh! – grito la rubia cubriéndose el rostro al instante- ¡Jade basta! ¡No me lastimes! …E-esta bien, es verdad yo los vi una noche cuando fui a buscar a Lysandro… ¡se lo dije a mi madre estaba tan enojada! – grito mirando a este entre sollozos cubriéndose el rostro horrorizada, no quería ver esos ojos, esa frialdad, no quería morir.

-No lo haré… mi tía se lo merecía – susurro levantándose mirando de reojo a la ventana – de hecho te dejare lo que querías, mi casa y todo lo que hay en ella – finalizo sonriéndose suavemente – disfrútalo – finalizo caminando lejos de esta dirigiéndose a la salida.

Nina miro horrorizada como este caminaba por la estancia, como si analizara el lugar, pero finalmente continuo su camino hasta salir de la casa, Nina se quedo aun así en el suelo llorando horrorizada al lado del cadáver de su madre, quería gritar pero su cuerpo entero temblaba no tenia control sobre su cuerpo y aun temía que Jade regresara y acabara con ella.

Pero Jade ya estaba afuera, después de salir de la mansión cerro la puerta y se quedo recargada en este con la mirada en el suelo, era como si pensara, su cuerpo temblaba al mismo tiempo, se inclino hasta quedar semi-sentado, dejo el pequeño baúl que llevaba a lado de él mientras miraba sus manos, estaban llenas de sangre, eran completamente rocas, la textura de aquel liquido era suave pero se empezaba a hacer espesa quedándose adherida a su piel, en su mente la imagen de una rosa blanca pintándole de rojo llego a su mente.

Entonces tomo el cuchillo que había usado para apuñalar a su tai y lo analizo, como si este tuviera las respuestas que buscaba, ¿que iba a hacer ahora? El ya no tenia un destino por que lo único que el quería era estar a lado de Lysandro, pero este ya no estaba ahí, por mas que lo deseara no había forma de que estuvieran juntos, les habían separado dolorosamente.

-Lysandro… - susurro Jade mientras miraba su reflejo escarlata en el cuchillo, no podía estar en ese mundo ni un momento mas, no sentía que pudiera seguir ahí– Yo ya no puedo amar a nadie… como tampoco tengo derecho a ser amado- susurro mientras una sonrisa dulce aparecía en su labios, con firmeza empuño el cuchillo con ambas manos y sin titubear lo dirigió a su cuello, la filosa punta se coloco a un extremo, tal vez si se cortaba el cuello de la misma forma sentiría lo mismo que el habia sentido al morir, tomo fuerza para clavar el cuchillo en su cuello, pero entonces hubo otro fuerte relámpago que le hizo detenerse de golpe dejando solo un rasguño en su cuello.

El cuchillo callo de sus manos mientras su mirada contemplaba con un ligero brillo en sus ojos el baúl que estaba a lado de el, este estaba entreabierto, seguramente por el traqueteo se había abierto, pero eso no llamaba su atención, si no el brillo rojizo que llegaba a sus ojos desde la distancia. Entonces estiro sus manos para tomar el baúl y termino de abrirlo encontrando ahí la causa de aquel brillo escarlata, ahí estaba el hermoso anillo que había encontrado envuelto en aquella hoja de papel, tomo este al ver que de ahí provenía el brillo que lo había detenido.

Entonces lo analizo por un momento, el material del que estaba hecho, las curiosas formas que tenia, lo analizo como si buscara un mensaje oculto en el, fue entonces que al analizar mejor la argolla miro unas apenas legibles marcas.

-¿Lysandro?...- susurro sorprendido al leer lo que había ahí, apenas legible en la plata había dos iniciales, la letra J y la letra L, aquel anillo había sido hecho a mano, había sido hecho especialmente, rápidamente Jade coloco el anillo en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda y se dio cuenta de que este encajaba perfectamente – Ahh…es para mi – susurro emocionado admirando el anillo con infinita felicidad, entonces en su mente todo tomo forma y sintió que debía acabar con lo que había comenzado- Es cierto… no puedo morir así… - susurro mostrando una sonrisa dulce en sus labios- Te esperare entonces Lysandro, pero cuando vengas – musito mirando de reojo la mansión detrás de el – todo será mejor y diferente, creare un paraíso solo para nosotros dos.

Los relámpagos continuaron azotando el cielo, las nubes ocultaron el sol y la luz se fue, el viento soplaba suavemente anunciando que la lluvia se acercaba, en el camino a toda velocidad un elegante carruaje se movía, se notaba a kilómetros que no llevaba a una persona común, ni siquiera a alguien de clase media, pues este iba fuertemente vigilado por jinetes y una caravana de mas carruajes que cargaban cosas, era como si alguien se mudara o esa impresión daba.

Pero entonces de golpe el carruaje se detuvo y los hombres miraban en medio de aquella tierra ennegrecida por las nubes un brillo a la distancia, un brillo intenso y desolador.

-¿Por que nos detenemos? – pregunto una joven castaña, se había bajado del carruaje principal de aquella caravana.

-Por eso señorita Melody…- señalo el chofer con una expresión de asombro en su rostro, al instante la castaña se aproximo a donde los demás jinetes y sirvientes miraban, contemplando desde ahí lo que estos veían con tanto asombro y horror.

-N-no puede ser… ¡tengo que decirle a la señora! – Expreso esta agarrando su largo vestido para correr de regreso al carruaje – ¡S-señora, señora es terrible! – gritaba la castaña mientras llegaba al carruaje, al instante la puerta se abrió y de este bajo una mujer de edad mayor, su rostro tenia facciones de ser una persona noble y comprensiva, vestía un vestido negro que iba acorde a su robusta anatomía, pero no por ello dejaba de verse elegante.

-Que pasa Melody por que el escándalo, mejor aun deberíamos apresurarnos la lluvia arrecia – hablo la mujer adulta mirando como nadie parecía estar preocupado por la lluvia que se acercaba.

-S-señora… es que es… increíble vea usted misma- pidió la castaña apresurando a la mujer mas grande a que le siguiera a donde los demás sirvientes observad.

-Señorita que modales los tuyos – hablo la mayor siguiendo a esta a el paso mas apresurado que podía, al instante que se aproximo los sirvientes abrieron paso mientras murmuraban entre si, cuando finalmente esta llego a don de todos observaban sintió que sus piernas flaquearon – ¡No puede ser!

-¡S-señora! – expreso la castaña apresurándose a sostener a la mujer mas grande para que no perdiera el equilibrio.

-¡Déjame!- gruño esta levantándose girándose a ver a sus sirvientes-Vuelvan a los coches, ¡tenemos que apresurarnos! – Ordeno mientras se dirigía a su carruaje – ¡ustedes dos vayan al pueblo y traigan ayuda rápido!

-¡Si señora! – respondieron al unísono para después irse rápidamente sobre sus caballos.

Entonces después de que la mujer mayor abordo su carruaje a lado de su dama de compañía el carruaje junto a toda la caravana se aproximo rápidamente para continuar el camino que ya llevaban trazado ahora guiado a toda velocidad por aquel brillante resplandor.

Conforme el carruaje se acercaba mas era el asombro que en sus ojos había, la gran mansión que debía estar ahí, los bellos jardines y toda la gente trabajadora, no había nadie, no se veía nadie pues todo estaba envuelto en llamas.

Cuando el carruaje se detuvo finalmente delante de la mansión las primeras gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer, suavemente acompañadas de la percusión de los relámpagos, entonces la puerta del carruaje mas elegante se abrió y de este bajo apresurada la chica castaña para después ayudar a la mujer mayor quien se aproximo a ver mejor como la que había sido una gran mansión ahora se deshacía en medio de fuertes y feroces llamas.

-N-no… ¿¡puede ser que paso aquí!? – Grito esperando que alguien apareciera mágicamente a darle la respuesta, pero no había señales de nadie, solo se escuchaban las llamas acabando con toda la casa mientras esta caía a pesados – ¡Jade! ¡Jade! – llamo mientras buscaba acercarse mas a las ruinas incendiadas de la mansión.

-¡Señora Amoris no! – detuvo Melody preocupada, no quería que esta se acercara y terminara lastimándose, el fuego era muy fuerte, aun cuando empego a tomar fuerza la lluvia este no se apagaba incluso parecía avivarse mas.

-¡Mi nieto! ¡Mi nieto debe estar bien!- gritaba mientras trataba de zafarse para poder buscar a su nieto en algún lugar de lo que quedaba de aquella casa.

-¡Señora tranquilícese!- hablo uno de sus sirvientes mientras ayudaba a Melody a calmarse al mismo tiempo que trataban de alejarla del incendio.

-¡No me pidan eso! – gruño la mujer aun forcejeando, como si no le importara mantener su postura y mucho menos preocuparse si su cabello se desordenaba.

-¡Hey! ¡Hay alguien ahí! – hablo el chofer mientras bajaba del carruaje para correr a donde divisaba la figura de alguien.

-Eh, ¿alguien? – mascullo Melody mirando a donde corría el chofer al mismo tiempo que su señora retomaba mas fuerza para librarse.

-¡Suéltenme! – gruño esta logrando zafarse de ambos para finalmente ir a donde el chofer se había dirigido, en ese momento la lluvia tomo mucha mas fuerza, para cuando la elegante mujer llego a donde estaba el chofer ya estaba empapada.

-¡Señora creo que es su sobrino! – expreso el hombre mientras levantaba con cuidado al joven que hacia tirado en el suelo, entre los escombros completamente lleno de lodo y mojado.

-Si… es el, Jade! – llamo la mujer inclinándose a lado del chofer mirando a su adorado nieto – Jade que pasa, ¿esta muerto? – pregunto apresuradamente a su chofer.

-Hum…- mascullo el hombre mientras se acercaba al pecho del mayor para esperar a escuchar su corazón, entonces escucho el tranquilo golpeteo desde el pecho del peliverde – señora aun esta vivo pero debió desmayarse al salir de la casa.

-Ahh, ¡gracias a dios! – expreso la elegante mujer mientras limpiaba el rostro enlodado de su nieto notando que en sus manos había manchas de sangre y que sostenía un baúl- ¡creo que esta herido!- expreso al ver aquello, entonces trato de quitar el baúl de sus manos para poder ver mejor, mas al instante Jade se aferro al baúl y despertó de golpe, con una expresión aterrada y a la defensiva.

-¡Suélteme! – grito Jade notablemente desorientado y confundido.

-Jade cariño, no te asustes soy tu abuela – hablo esta colocando una de sus manos en la mejilla del peliverde – tranquilo ya estas bien, estas a salvo.

-A salvo…- susurro Jade en un hilo de voz mirando a la anciana frente a el, le tomo algo de tiempo analizarla pero entonces se dio cuenta de que era su abuela – Abuela… de verdad eres tu.

-Si cariño, no te preocupes ya estas bien, ya paso- susurro la mujer tratando de tranquilizar a su nieto, con notable alegría al ver que este estaba bien.

-Que bueno que llegaste… - susurro Jade mientras suspiraba relajado, aliviado, su abuela se veía feliz de verle al igual que sus empleados, estaban felices.

Pero entonces Jade desvió suavemente su rostro hacia atrás, mirando ahí lo que quedaba de la casa ardiendo aun en llamas, ya no se veía tan fuerte por que la lluvia se había impuesto sobre el fuego, sin embargo el fuego había acabado con todo y aun con la lluvia tratando de apagarlo este seguía ardiendo hasta el ultimo trozo de carbón.

Los ojos verdes de Jade contemplaron aquello sin expresión alguna, cualquiera pensaría que este estaba en shock pero, realmente Jade estaba tranquilo, como si todo el mal que lo abrumo alguna vez se hubiera desvanecido.

-Jade… - llamo de improviso la voz de su abuela haciendo q este volviera a verla – Tu tía y tu prima… ¿Dónde están? – pregunto con seriedad.

-No lo se – respondió Jade cerrando los ojos abrazando con mas fuerza su baúl – solo se que… todo estaba quemándose y después ya no recuerdo nada…

-Esta bien… tranquilo – susurro su abuela para calmarlo – Llevado al coche lo llevaremos al pueblo para que un doctor lo revise – le ordeno a su chofer mientras se incorporaba, la lluvia arreciaba y no quería que su nieto también terminara contrayendo alguna enfermedad por ello.

-¡Si señora! – asintió el chofer, tomo bien a Jade en brazos y le cargo con cuidado llevándolo a donde el carruaje estaba, Jade se encogió de hombros entre los brazos del chofer, después miro entrecerradamente a una chica castaña ir entre la lluvia a donde su abuela estaba, miro como se reunió con esta mientras las llamas de la casa se convertían en humo, después volvió a mirar al frente y cerro los ojos, como si deseara dormir.

-Señora… - llamo Melody mientras llegaba a lado de esta, abrió una sombrilla y la coloco sobre esta para tratar de que esta no se mojara mas- vamos al carruaje, en un momento traerán ayuda.

-Si…- respondió con la mirada fija a los escombros de la mansión – necesito saber que paso aquí… pero sobre todo saber donde esta mi hija y mi nieta.

-Vera que lo averiguaran, tal vez ellas también salieron y están en alguna parte del bosque – comento Melody tratando de darle esperanzas a su señora.

-Si tal vez…- susurro para girarse y darle la espalda a aquel lugar – vamos Melody – Apreciso esta para caminar de regreso al carruaje.

Al instante la castaña le siguió de cerca para no dejar de cubrirla de la lluvia, en cuanto estas abordaron el coche, el carruaje se movió para volver sus pasos hacia el pueblo mas cercano, dejando atrás aquel trágico incidente esperando que obtuvieran respuestas una vez que las autoridades correspondientes llegaran.

Pero las respuestas jamás serian claras, el fuego se había encargado de forma efectiva de borrar cualquier pista que diera una explicación además no había nadie que diera una respuesta, ni empleados ni guardias, mucho menos se encontró algún rastro de Amber y Nina, ni en los alrededores como tampoco en la casa.

Y Jade siendo el único sobreviviente tampoco fue capaz de dar información pues alego no recordar nada, al final los médicos alegaron que este tenia amnesia tal vez por la impresión y que por el momento no habría respuesta, así con el paso de los días se perdieron esperanzas y aquel suceso quedo como un accidente devastador en el seno de la familia Amoris.

Aun así la tragedia y el luto no duraron para siempre, tras casi un año de aquel suceso y tras la recuperación psicológica y física de Jade la vida de este continuo, Ahora era mayor de edad y como tal debía tener su propio hogar y tierras que cuidar y como no había habido celebración debido a la tragedia su abuela complació a Jade todos sus caprichos, pero este solo tenia uno, uno que fue lo suficientemente extraño para analizar, pero finalmente fue cumplido.

**-Varios años después-**

Era otro atardecer mas, el día ya terminaba pronto oscurecería y en cuanto aquello pasara los trabajadores de aquel lugar podrían descansar de un largo día de trabajo en aquella gran mansión.

Dentro de la elegante mansión todo estaba en silencio como si no hubiera nadie, aun ni siquiera las velas eran encendidas, así que todo estaña iluminado de un color rojizo llameante. En la planta alta se escuchaban los pasos de alguien que caminaba por el corredor, ese alguien camino hasta detenerse, entones el sonido de una puerta abriéndose se hizo presente.

-¿Señor? – llamo una voz femenina asomándose en la habitación, era un estudio de trabajo, sin embargo no había nadie ahí este estaba vació – Ahh no esta aquí…

-¿Que haces aquí? – pregunto de improviso un chico de cabello rojo.

-¡Ahh! – Grito la chica castaña casi dando un brinco – ¡me asustaste! – chillo con molestia e incredulidad.

-Sabes que no puedes entrar aquí, al señor no le gustara – comento este con desinterés.

-Solo lo buscaba, ya es hora de cenar – se excuso la castaña tratando de recuperar la compostura.

-El señor esta en los jardines… - respondió el pelirrojo sin tener duda de ello.

-¿Como estas tan seguro? – pregunto la castaña con curiosidad ante la información que escuchaba.

-Siempre pasa lo mismo, una vez al año en este día – comento como si todos supieran aquello excepto la chica frente a el – como se nota que eres nueva, el Señor se la pasa en los jardines hasta entrada la noche, es como un ritual.

-Eh… eso es extraño, mas por que ha estado muy enfermo… – murmuro la castaña – ¡y yo no sabia nadie me dice nada aquí! – se quejo molesta.

-Pues ahora lo sabes – agrego el pelirrojo mirando con una sonrisa entretenida a su compañera – ahora vamonos de aquí.

-Esta bien – bufo mirando de reojo el lugar para parpadear al ver algo que llamaba su atención – Eh… que es eso – mascullo adentrándose mas para ver mejor.

-¡Oye no puedes entrar así! – gruño el pelirrojo siguiéndola hasta donde entro.

-¡Mira! – Musito asombrada – eso es… ¿un dibujo? – mascullo analizando lo que había colgado en la pared.

-Si eso parece, ahora que lo mencionas nunca lo había visto – susurro este mirando con curiosidad – ese es el patrón – señalo al divisar bien la imagen del dueño de la casa.

-si, se nota pero… ¿quien es ese otro? – pregunto mirando aquel dibujo, eran dos hombres sentados en el pasto, sostenían sus manos mientras parecían dormir, el fondo estaba bellamente recordado por rosas.

Pese a no tener color llamaba demasiado la atención, el dibujo era grande y estaba enmarcado, el marco era de oro y parecía costoso, demasiado para resguardar un simple dibujo en un pedazo de papel arrugado y doblado.

-No lo se… ¿Tal vez un amigo suyo? – pregunto mas para si mismo el pelirrojo.

-Los amigos no se toman de la mano…- mascullo la castaña mirando incrédulamente a su compañero – no se… es extraño, ¿El señor es casado? – pregunto de inmediato como si de esa simple pregunta dependiera la respuesta a todas las dudas en su cabeza.

-Pff… no, creo que es viudo – respondió con aparente desinterés – desde que yo entre a trabajar dicen eso, así que debe ser cierto, ¡deja de pensar cosas anormales!

-¡Es que luce raro! – Chillo la castaña incrédula – aunque el tipo de dibujo es diferente… en donde esta el patrón es un estilo de dibujo mas suave y definido y donde esta el otro hombre también es bueno pero tiene mas detalles.

-Ahh ahora resulta que eres maestra de arte, vamonos – bufo el pelirrojo tomando a esta del brazo – si nos ven aquí nos meteremos en problemas, así que mas te vale no hablar de esto – le pidió jalándola fuera.

-P-pero si no hice nada malo, ¡Ahh!- se quejo mientras era sacada hasta que finalmente salieron de aquella oficina, cerrando de nuevo la puerta.

Así como el silencio de la casa el descubrimiento se quedo como un secreto, finalmente cuando anocheció la luna alumbro, era luna llena, los empleados fueron a sus cuartos para descansar y dentro de la casa la cena siguió en espera.

Pues a varios metros de la mansión, muy atrás, oculto recelosamente por crecidos árboles y arbustos, cruzando un pequeño riachuelo había un enorme jardín de rosas rojas, todas eran perfectas, todas eran grandes y ninguna se veía marchita, todo ahí era hermoso y misterioso, pero lo que mas sobresaltaba era una curiosa fuente en forma de rosa y a lado de esta había un banco del tamaño suficiente para que dos personas se sentaran perfectamente, para disfrutar de la belleza del jardín, mas en esos momentos, en aquella noche bajo la luna llena.

Entonces entre aquellos rosales se vio la sombra de aquel hombre que analizaba cada rosa que florecía, analizando hasta el mas pequeño detalle, una vez que se vio satisfecho se dirigió hasta el banco que había a lado de la fuente y se sentó con tranquilidad recargándose en el respaldo relajándose con el sonido del agua en la fuente.

-Han pasado tantos años…- susurro, su voz era aguda pero madura, sus cabellos verdes peinados elegantemente se meneaban en el viento mientras sus ojos verdes contemplaban la esplendorosa luna llena- Lysandro… aun estoy esperándote – susurro mientras sostenía en sus manos una rosa de color blanco, que contrastaba con las rojas de todo el jardín.

Los años se habían ido, había reconstruido su vida pero no por completo, tal como una vez se dijo a si mismo, no fue capaz de amar a nadie mas y tampoco de sentirse amado, pues ahí en su dedo anular, el anillo de rubí rojo se mantenía como si esperara pacientemente el gran día.

Cuando sentía que la realidad lo golpeaba, cuando la soledad lo azotaba, cuando las lagrimas trataban de envenenarlo de tristeza y sus pecados trataban de remorder su conciencia, solo tenia que mirar aquel anillo y eso era suficiente para que volviera a sonreír, para que sus ganas de vivir continuaran, y sus lagrimas se convirtieran en ilusiones para seguir esperando a que su amado viniera por el.

Esa noche se cumplía un año mas, Jade no llevaba la cuenta no quería pensar en eso para no atraer amargura a su ser, pero su cuerpo era muestra clara del tiempo, de ser un botón que había florecido, una rosa blanca que se tiño de rojo ahora era una rosa marchitándose, una rosa marchita que no solo se despedía de su belleza si no de su efímera vida.

-¿Será esta noche?...- susurro mirando la luna por un momento, sus ojos su mirada era la misma de aquel joven enamorado que estuvo dispuesto a desafiar a toda una época de ignorancia para amar libremente, el tiempo pudo haber pasado en su apariencia, pero no en sus ojos, esos ojos llenos de esperanzas eran los mismos.

En determinado momento arrullado por la brisa cerro sus ojos, tratando de imaginar que Lysandro estaba ahí, en su mente estaban las imágenes de todos los momentos felices, todos los momentos apasionados y todos los sueños que habían tenido pero la imagen mas nítida en su mente era la de el y Lysandro juntos sentados en ese lugar tomados de la mano, como en el cuadro de su estudio donde preservaba el dibujo donde había encontrado el anillo que ahora llevaba en su dedo anular, ese dibujo donde solo estaba el dibujado, por mano propia de su amado, ese dibujo al que le dedico años para el mismo dibujar a su amado Lysandro a su lado, guardando la imagen de ellos dos para siempre.

Una sonrisa se formo en sus labios y sintió paz en todo su ser, sus ojos se quedaron cerrados y su conciencia sobre el mundo exterior se fue, solo estaba ahí pensando en lo que quería tener en su mente, en un lugar donde solo el y Lysandro estarían juntos, entonces incluso escucho su voz.

_-¿Jade?... – llamaba con suavidad -Jade… despierta…_

_-¿_Ly…sandro?- interrogo, su voz ya no era tan madura, su mente parecía flotar en la oscuridad, estaba soñando.

_-Jade vamos – insistía aquella voz, entonces la voz no fue todo y sintió como un par de manos lo removían por los hombros –me estas asustando jade._

-Ah… - mascullo al momento que abría sus ojos, pero tuvo que cerrarlos de nuevo al sentir que la luz le lastimaba – eh… ¿Ya amaneció?- interrogo al aire algo confundido, hacia unos segundos apenas era de noche, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba dormido?

-Pequeño… no debí hacerte esperar tanto, ¿estabas ya cansado de esperarme? – pregunto gentilmente mientras dirigía una mano para acariciar su mejilla.

-No, no estoy cansado…nada de eso – respondió el peliverde abriendo finalmente sus ojos, entonces le vio, él estaba ahí, lucia tal y como lo recordaba, todo un caballero con la gentil sonrisa en su rostro – Lysandro…

-Que alegría – hablo el peliblanco extendiéndole su mano – la espera termino Jade, ven conmigo.

-Si – asintió Jade sonriendo anchamente- no tienes idea de cómo ansiaba este momento- agrego mientras tomaba la mano de Lysandro, quien le ayudo a levantarse del banco, para rápidamente abrazarlo por la cadera, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-¿Aun me amas Jade? – Pregunto el de ojos bicolor acariciando su mejilla con su mano libre, delineando las delicadas facciones de su rostro- ¿aun me amas tanto como te amo yo?

-Te amo como si fuera el primer día – respondió Jade mostrando el anillo que llevaba en su mano izquierda – y mas… - agrego mirando fijamente aquellos ojos de tan peculiares colores.

-Je… ahora estaremos juntos para siempre – susurro Lysandro juntando su frente con la de este cerrando sus ojos como si sintiera que ambos finalmente eran libres.

-Si para siempre… - susurro Jade cerrando sus ojos al sentir la frente de este contra la suya- pero… ¿ahora si me dejaras ayudarte a plantar las rosas? – pregunto con seriedad aun manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

-Si, todas las que quieras Jade- respondió Lysandro sin dejar de sonreírle.

Entonces aun con los ojos cerrados sus labios se encontraron a ciegas, sellaron aquel momento con un beso, la bienvenida, el rencuentro que tanto habían esperado

Estaban en un lugar donde nadie iba a decirles que estaba bien y que estaba mal, sin odio, sin dolor, solo había amor, el amor que había esperado tantos años finalmente continuaba, su amor dejaría de esconderse en las rosas que tanto adoraban, ahora podrían vivirlo por siempre.

-FIN-

* * *

**Bueno** **eso fue todo jajaja que les parecio?**

**Si es muy largo . pero me centre tanto en el que me salio mas rapido que cualquier otro fic, y es el primer one-shot que hago xDu**

**Espero haya sido de su agrado y a quien le haya causado un trauma me disculpo jaja ;3;U mi musa es rara a la hora de escribir, y para quienes vienen desde DA xD no me linchen! aunque finalmente cumpli lo prometido... pero repito no me linchen!**

**Jajaja ahora que se que aqui hay seccion de CDM tal vez cuando tenga un poco mas de tiempo suba un Fin Kentin x Alexy que tengo por ahi medio escrito x3, pero mas delante.**

**Subi un dibujo a mi DA sobre este fic pero S: no puedo poner links xD no salen completos 030 bueno a quien le interese no se si por mensajes se pueda jajaja - no le sabe mucho a la pagina-**

**Amm no se que mas decir solo que gracias por leer y no se si despues vuelva a escribir algo mas no lo se jeje x3 sus comentarios, sugerencias demas son bien recibidos, por favor criticas constructivas, cualquiera puede ser critico -3-**

**Hasta entoces x3 Grazie por leer~**

**Arrivederci!**


End file.
